De la vida real a la de fantasía
by luiskiller214
Summary: Jerry es un joven de 17 años que quiere una vida mejor acompañada de emocion y accion. Un dia se ve forzado a cometer un asesinato y huye de la realidad despues de suisidarse, ahora tiene que ayudar al magico mundo de equestria para detener un mal que ha resurgido de sus cenizas. acompaña a jerry en un viaje de aventura,traicion y ¿quizas amor? (portada hecha por Ceehoff)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, a todos aquí luiskiller214 y les traigo un fanfic de HIE (Humano en Equestria) con migo de protagonista espero que les agrade ya que no se si esto va a ser algo popular o si de verdad lo leerán pero tengo esperanzas. Soy nuevo en esto así que sean gentiles y denme una reseña constructiva y si no pues solo comenten pero no se pasen.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir a comenzar…..Nos vemos abajo para darles más noticias.**

 **Yo no soy propietario de My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic ni tampoco de las canciones y o videojuegos en esta historia. Todos los derechos van a sus respectivos dueños. Solo soy dueño de mis respectivos OC.**

Del mundo actual al de fantasía.

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

Hola. Mi nombre es Luis Gerardo pero mis amigos me llaman Jerry, tengo 17 años y vivo normalmente en una casa a las afueras de la cuidad, tengo algunos amigos, pero no me fio mucho de ello ya que no se sabe cuándo te darán un cuchillazo en la espalda, pero por ahora son buena gente. Vivo con mis padres y mi hermana pequeña(es una molestia pero aun así la quiero), la verdad mi vida no es mucho pero se que algún día seré alguien importante y lograre pasar cada obstáculo que me ponga la vida…pero la verdad no sé si pase. Pero ¿Quién dijo que no se vale soñar?

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto tratando de superar GTA V en mi consola Xbox 360 y cuando iba por la mitad de la misión de atraco en la joyería tocan mi puerta y voy a contestar.

"ya voy…."*demonios ni mis juegos me dejan terminar* Le pongo pausa al juego y abro la puerta para encontrarme con mi hermana de 11 años, mide como 1`30 de alto y lleva puesta una camiseta con mangas verdes y en el centro lleva escrito "homies" con verde. "Hey viry, ¿qué haces aquí? "le dije de mal gana. "Mama dice que el desayuno está listo así que vamos a comer o te quita tu consola por el resto del año" dijo mi hermana.*Dios no otra vez, ya me chingan por todo hoy en día* De mala gana me arrastre hacia la cocina por que daba flojera caminar.

Me encontré con mi madre haciendo el desayuno y la salude como siempre. "Vaya debe de ser comida de dioses para que me mandaras a amenazar con viry ¿eh?" dije. Mi madre me dio una mirada de que no le siguiera y mociono que me sentara. "Bueno días, a ti también" Dijo con entusiasmo sarcástico. "SI como sea· dije si emoción alguna. Solo me quede viendo al plato de comida por unos instantes antes de clavarle una mordida al desayuno que eran unos huevos con tocino. "Bueno no son de chef. Pero no te quedaron mal" dije con un tono algo burlón y una sonrisa a la cual mi madre me correspondió con otra igual y una pequeña risa. "Bueno y ¿que harás hoy aparte de nada? "Dijo mi madre mientras terminaba su desayuno, "Saldré con mis amigos esta tarde quizá vaya al centro por algunas cosas" dije al mismo tiempo que terminaba el ultimo trozo de tocino del plato. "Bueno pero no te tardes demasiado en el centro y cuidado con los cruces en las calles" "Si como sea, no te preocupes se cuidarme" dije con molestia ya que siempre me trata como un pequeñín y eso me molesta más que nada." "Okey, cuídate porfavor y vuelve para cuando anochezca" dijo mi madre antes de irme a mi cuatro y cambiarme de ropa.

Entre a mi habitación y me empecé a vestir, me puse una camiseta polo de rayas horizontales de color verde y azul marino, una chamarra con gorro de color vino y gris estilo universitaria, jeans azules algo holgados, unos tenis color café y blanco, y un reloj analógico en la muñeca izquierda con correa roja y el centro negro y al final mis lentes con coraza negra y amarilla casi igual que el color de la madera recién cortada. Después de terminar de vestirme agarre me celular Sony Experia y mis cascos de juego vía bluetooth y les di mis respectivas despedidas a mi hermana y madre y salí a la calle, no tengo auto así que el transporte público es mi única opción de transporte en esta condenada cuidad. Camine unas 4 cuadras hasta la parada de autobús para dirigirme al centro de la cuidad. En todo el trayecto del viaje me la pase imaginado aventuras donde yo era un gran héroe salvando a la humanidad de diferentes peligros y justo para despertar del trance al momento de que el bus dio un frenazo causando que me diera de lleno en la cabeza contra el asiento de enfrente "¡auch!" dije al sobarme la frente del tremendo golpazo. Después de que el dolor se fuera, baje del bus y me dirigí a el punto de encuentro con mis amigos el parque. Este parque era grande y llevaba a un bosque algo obscuro el cual desde que era niño me decían que ni loco entrara ahí o no saldría jamás de ese terrorífico lugar, y gracias a esas advertencias siempre que iba cerca del bosque me daba curiosidad que era lo que les preocupaba pero esos pensamientos se iban al escuchar varios sonidos extraños causando que acelerara el paso a prisa para salir de la orilla de ese bosque.

después de un rato me dispuse a encontrar a mis amigos, y los encontré discutiendo con una banda de chicos que lucían algo extraños. *Algo no me huele bien*me dije a mi mismo al ver que la discusión se tornaba en una pelea poco a poco. "¡HEY! ¿PORQUE PELEAN AHORA CABRONES?" dije con enojo al ver que los otros le daban un empujón a mi amigo Juan. Juan era uno de mis mejore amigos ya que lo conozco desde que éramos niños y siempre ha estado ahí para mí, son de los pocos amigos en que confió. "NOSOTROS NO LES HIZIMOS NADA" dijo enfurecido juan al levantarse del suelo y darle de lleno a uno de los de la banda. Y ¡Yo solo me quede mirando cuando juan se lo agarro a putasos enfrente de mí, así que me dispuse a separarlos pero uno de la banda me tumbo y planeaba tirarme de golpes cuando lo empuje y evadí su golpe ya que yo no sabía pelear en su totalidad, pero hice lo mejor que pude para no resultar herido.

Luego de unos golpes y esquives más, me fui contra el que golpeaba a juan y lo deje noqueado para mi sorpresa, esto enojo al jefe de los pandilleros y saco algo de su bolsillo, era una revolver .44 con cañón recortado apuntando hacia mí y juan. "Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes, asi que o se van o aviento sus cadáveres en lo más profundo del bosque "dijo fríamente el pandillero líder. "JODER" dije al ver el arma que me apuntaba al pecho, me puse de rodillas para evitar que me disparara y juan aun seguía en el suelo mientras el pandillero se me acercaba con arma en mano. Empecé a suplicar por mi vida, "NO TE ACERCQUES, ENSERO YA DEJA DE APUNTAR ME RINDO PORFA NO ME MATES" dije sin pensar cuando el acerco el cañón a mi cabeza. "Espero que esto te sea una lección por meterte en lo que no te importa" En el momento que iba a jalar el gatillo juan se abalanzo y le quito el arma, acto seguido lo tenía inmovilizado en el suelo y el me aventó el arma. "DISPARALE IDIOTA" Dijo juan al aventarme el revolver.

"¡QUE ESTAS LOCO BATO!" Dije al momento de saber que juan quería que matara al pandillero. Levante el arma y apunte a la cabeza del pandillero. "NO TIENES LAS AGALLAS PARA MATARME SE TE VE EN LOS OJOS, TUS MANOS TIEMBLAN POR IGUAL NO CREO QUE LO HAGAS INUTIL". Yo ofendido le puse el cañón en la boca y dije "¡A SI PRUEBAME INUTIL!"Y por error jale el gatillo disparando el arma, la cabeza del pandillero se abrió como melón cuando el proyectil atravesó su cráneo dejando un hueco desde donde iba la boca hasta la nuca."¡ ¿O POR DIOS QUE HICE?!" dije al darme cuenta que le había disparado, mis manos temblaron mientras juan decía a gritos que nos fuéramos del lugar pitando.

Yo me quede congelado admirando el desastre que hice, *¿Qué tal si tenía familia o si tenía hijos o alguien que le importara? DIOS MIO QUE HE HECHO* Dije en mis pensamientos, yo nunca había disparado un arma solo en los videojuegos y ahora había matado a alguien, a un ser pensante, un alma que estará en mi conciencia por lo que queda de mi existencia. No pude hacen más que murmurar" Lo siento" Y echarme a correr hacia el bosque tomando el arma con migo. En el trayecto que corrí pude oír gritos de gente que había presenciado el acto de violencia, me sentía como un pedazo de mierda ahora,* ¿Qué pensara ahora la gente de mi?, ¿Me odiaran o podre explicarlo?* pensé pero solo seguía corriendo a siegas en el bosque que se hacía más obscuro con cada paso de daba, me detuve cerca de un gran acantilado que estaba cerca de un rio. Solo me quede viendo al fondo del mismo.*DIOS, ¿ahora que hare? * pensé mientras me lamentaba y lloraba sentado en la orilla del acantilado. Después de unos momentos oí cerca unos arbustos moverse y voces de personas buscándome. Del pánico solo me levante y mire fijamente a él claro que había cuando llegue al acantilado y luego mire hacia el acantilado pensando en una cosa ¿quedarme y ser juzgado como un asesino o aventarme de este acantilado y ver mi final? Me quede unos minutos pensando en mi respuesta y me lancé al acantilado de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados con unas lágrimas saliendo de los mismos. Mientras caía vi mi vida frente a mis ojos y como me dolía dejar a mi familia sobre todo aunque sé que no me tratarían igual al ver que su hijo es un asesino no podía vivir con eso, mientras llegaba al fondo todo iba en cámara lenta a mis ojos, pero justo antes de que cayera y se escuchara el sonido de huesos rotos y extremidades descuartizadas una luz blanca me cegó por completo y luego mi mundo se volvió negro.

Desperté en un vacío blanco, yo me levante del suelo cuidadosamente ya que no sabía si estaba cayendo o solo flotando. Luego de haberme acostumbrado al ambiente dije "WOW, donde chingados estoy. ¿Esto es el cielo, limbo o el infierno? No creo que sea el infierno ya que no estoy sufriendo, me parece más que ando en el limbo" dije hablando solo. "hump…bueno sabía que acabaría aquí al momento de suicidarme je, pero porque no hay nadie aquí?" pregunte a la nada. "Genial ahora estoy como loco hablando hacia la nada como si me fuera a responder" dije con un tono burlón. "¿Quién dijo que no había nadie aquí?" resonó una vos en el vacío del espacio en el que me encontraba. "(GASP) ¡QUE CHINGADOS!"Dije en pánico. "¡¿QUIEN ERES MUESTRATE?!"Dije demandante ya que no me gustaba la idea de que me este hablando una vos de la nada. "Tranquilo muchacho, no te hare nada "dijo la vos misteriosa. "Vale… si tú lo dices" dije con una pisca de sospecha en mi voz. "bueno te estarás preguntando porque te traje aquí… ¿no es así?" dijo, yo respondí "¿así que tú eres el que me trajo aquí?...bueno gracias por salvarme de una muerte segura" dije inocentemente. "no hay problema, Jerry "dijo la voz, y de repente me di cuenta de que sabía mi nombre. "Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?" pregunte nervioso. " ¿Pues cómo no voy a saber el nombre de cada uno de mis hijos?... soy tu padre por el amor al cielo" dijo. Yo me quede atónito….mi padre, pero si estaba muer…oh dios estoy en el cielo eso significa que…estoy muerto y mi alma esta por ser juzgada. " ¿Papa…eres tú? "Dije entre sollozos y lágrimas que empezaban a salir de mis ojos. "¿Qué es tan fácil olvidarme?" dijo rendo un poco al final. De repente salió una figura de entre una fuente de luz que apareció de repente y vi a mi padre con una toga blanca y un halo de luz en la cabeza. Fui rápidamente a abrasarlo y llorar en su hombro. "Dios santo…estas vivo…..Sniff pensé que…..Sniff habías muerto en….Sniff aquel accidente….Sniff" dije entre sollozos otra vez, vaya debo de dejar de ponerme sentimental me ablandado como malvavisco en chocolate caliente. "SI hijo soy yo, tranquilízate campeón, todo está bien" dijo abrasándome de vuelta, yo si más le dije "No claro que nada está bien, mate a alguien papa a otro ser vivió y me atreví a suicidarme no estaré contigo en el cielo" dije entre llantos. "De eso te vengo a hablar hijo mío." Dijo mi padre. "He venido para decirte que hay una forma de que te salves de ir al infierno". Mis ojos se pusieron como platos al saber que había una forma de que mi alma se salvara de una eternidad de sufrimiento y agonía. "Enserio…cual es dime" dije con entusiasmo. "Bueno, lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudar a una dimensión la cual está en peligro de una total oscuridad…" dijo mi padre, yo en cambio me quede con una expresión de sorpresa al saber que podía cumplir mi sueño de ser un héroe. Sin dudarle dije "¡¿CUANDO EMPIESO?!" "Vaya aun tienes esa energía de hace tiempo, me agrada que aceptaras. "Dijo mi padre. "¿Pus no tengo otra opción o sí?" dije sarcásticamente lo que causo que mi padre riera lo que me puso feliz. "Pues tienes razón en eso, ¿estás listo para ir?" dijo mi padre gentilmente. "Hagamos esto" dije con mucha emoción. "Bien, oh casi se me olvida…tome esto "dijo al mismo tiempo que me entregaba una pulsera dorada con una escritura el latín que no entendía bien. "¿Y esto que o qué?" Dije confuso

"Ya verás…"dijo mi padre al mismo tiempo que abría un portal con colores que parecían un arcoíris. "Vamos entra que no tengo todo el día" me dijo en tono burlón. "Ok…desame suerte, adiós padre nos volveremos a ver." "claro que si hijo…siempre estaré cuidándote desde aquí, suerte campeón." Y con eso atravesé el portal y por segunda vez me desmalle….

CONTUNUARA….

 **Y hasta aquí llega la primera parte de mi primer fanfic, mándenme una reseña en lo que debería mejorar y pongan si le gusto y voten por quien ayudara a Jerry en esta aventura épica por el mundo de equestria. Ademas dejenme PM si quieres formar farte de la historia u o ayudarme con los capitulos.  
**

 **Sin más que decir…me despido, luiskiller214 ¡LOGGIN OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos aquí luiskiller214, ya veo que les gusta la historia, pero no veo los reveiws por alguna extraña razón así que si quieren mencionar algo de la historia o poner algo para ayudar en la historia manden PM, por cierto mantendré los capítulos a 1000 o 1500 palabras ya que la verdad me canso de escribir tanto y además que entre semana voy a la prepa en vespertino (que mierda ¿no?) y por lo tanto tendré que publicar en las noches o fines de semana así que sean pacientes por las continuaciones.**

 **Bueno, en otras noticias pues me siento algo débil ya que me mandaron a cavar hoyos en la tierra, no pregunten y me siento de la chingada.**

 **Y con eso claro comenzamos con un nuevo capítulo….**

 **Yo no soy propietario de My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic ni tampoco de las canciones y o videojuegos en esta historia. Todos los derechos van a sus respectivos dueños. Solo soy dueño de mis respectivos OC.**

 **Capítulo 2: Primeras impresiones y raros encuentros.**

 **Música de intro:**

Después de un viaje de locura al estilo hasta la madre de drogas, logre despertar lentamente. Mientras volvía a estar a la normalidad sentí la necesidad de abrí mis ojos con cuidado para que no me lastimaran los rayos del sol que daban en mi cara.

"¿Dónde me encuentro?" Dije al abrir mis ojos por completo, estando algo confuso por la situación. "No reconozco nada… ¿Qué fue lo que paso antes de quedar inconsciente?" Me dije a mi mismo, recordando lo que paso, el acantilado, el arma, la persona que asesine sin querer, mi padre y un espacio blanco donde fui a dar después de quitarme la vida.

"Dios ahora recuerdo… ¡WOW! No puedo creer que pude viajar atreves de una dimensión. Bueno y ahora ¿qu…?" Me quede estático al divisar una mochila y una carta amarrada al agarre de esta. Me quede viendo la mochila por unos 2 minutos analizándola y….no lo creía era mi mochila de la suerte, la misma vieja mochila azul con negro que me regalo mi padre antes de que muriera en aquel accidente. Corrí hasta la mochila checando que fuera la misma que me ha salvado de muchas situaciones, al momento que iba viendo, sentí que tenía algo dentro, pero antes de abrirla, mi atención se vio hacia la carta que estaba amarrada a una parte de la mochila.

Con cuidado desamarre la carta y empecé a ver la carta con detenimiento, para ver que estaba escrito "Para Jerry" Pensé un momento para ver quien había dejado esto aquí. *Solo puedo suponer que mi padre me envió esto…. ¿me pregunto qué será lo que está adentro?, pero primero veré la carta* pensé y luego comencé a leer el contenido de la misma.

Su contenido era:

" _Querido Jerry:_

 _De seguro cuando estés leyendo esto estarás ya en Ecuestria, planeta Equis, ese es el nombre de la dimensión en la que te encuentras ahora. De momento solo puedo decirte que intentes buscar a alguien que te ayude para que halles un lugar donde dormir, ya que no creo que quieras acampar en el bosque, más con tu miedo a la oscuridad. Aun sé que duermes con la luz de pasillo de tu cuarto encendida…"_

En el momento que leí esa parte, me maldije por tener tal fobia, pues alguien de mi edad ya no debía tener tales miedos. Continúe leyendo de todas maneras.

"… _Bueno, dejando eso de lado, te digo desde ahora que te prepares, ya que hemos presenciado que el peligro que amenaza este pacifico mundo está a punto de resurgir y te necesito en servicio activo ASAP, así que también ve consiguiéndote un entrenador o sal a hacer ejercicio o si no te traerán como bolsa de papas. Eso es todo por ahora, no temas hijo mío, sé que conseguirás salir adelante en esta importante tarea, anda y ve a cumplir tu sueño…_

 _Con cariño:_

 _Tu padre._

 _P.D: Oh otra cosa los habitantes de esta tierra son diferentes a los de la tierra, y supongo que no han visto algo como tu antes así que mantente tranquilo al momento de entrar en contacto y lo la cagues, en serio."_

Solo me quede algo sorprendido en lo de que estoy en un planeta distinto, pero lo que me sorprendió es que hubiera diferentes tipos de vida que en la tierra, deje de pensar en eso y me limpie una lagrima que se salió de mi lagrimal al ver el apoyo de mi padre en cumplir mi meta de ser un héroe y salvar a este planeta de su destrucción.

*No te preocupes papa, no te defraudare* Dije para mis adentros y de inmediato me dirigí a ver el contenido de la mochila. Me posicione enfrente de la mochila y la abrí lentamente para ver lo que contenía.

"No es posible…." Murmure al ver que en el interior había una pistola, una escopeta recortada y mucha munición para ambas armas, un cuchillo de supervivencia estándar con mago de tacto suave, un termo con agua que parecía congelado, y un encendedor de bolsillo.

La pistola era un modelo 1911, con una pintura personalizada que solo vio en CoD, era un camuflaje desértico con detalles de pintura en forma de rocas pequeñas, tenía un aditamento de mira red dot, cartucho ampliado de 16 balas, y gatillo rápido. Era el arma que siempre quise tener por si las ocurría algo grave en el cual tuviera que disparar a algo.

En cambio, la escopeta era como imagine, modelo estándar, con aditamentos de gatillo doble para disparar dos cartuchos a la vez, mira de visión nocturna (como la de las pistolas en Far Cry 3) y pintura dorada con partes de plata donde debería ir madera. Era una belleza y junto con su mortal potencia de corto alcance era lo ideal para encuentros en espacios reducidos.

Solo me quede pensando y viendo las armas en cuestión, *¿Por qué me daría esto mi padre?* Pensé antes de ver que en el fondo de la mochila había una nota más. Sin dudad la leí para saber que decía.

Y me quede atónito al leer lo que esa nota mostraba:

" _Hijo:_

 _Creo que se me olvidó mencionar que te daría algo para que pudieran facilitarte lo de protegerte y a los demás en este universo, sé que no debería hacer esto, pero no quiero que termines muerto por una desventaja armada. Así que te he dado esas armas, eran de mi padre antes de que mes las diera, y ahora te las doy a ti, por cierto el termo de agua congelada tiene un efecto en cualquier líquido, eso quiere decir que cualquier líquido que pongas será enfriado para que no pases calor._

 _Ahora si eso es todo, cuídate y no le dispares a algo que no se lo merezca._

 _Firma, Tu padre."_

"Valeeee…. Esto ya se volvió serio, ¡gracias por las cosas padre!" Grite eso ultimo al cielo, justo después para oír unos ruidos viniendo de detrás mío en esa parte clara del bosque, me quede sin moverme al ver que del arbusto salió un león muy grande, pero este tenía alas de murciélago, y cola de escorpión.

"¡¿Pero qué chingados es eso?!" Dije en alto sin pensar, me cubrí la boca al ver que el extraño león me voltio a ver, luego de unas miradas de arriba hacia abajo, me miro como si fuera un filete jugoso. "eeeeh…. Lindo gatito…" Dije algo nervioso, al ver que el león se acercaba lentamente, lamiendo sus labios, al imaginar mi sabor. *¡¿Ahora qué hago, mierda?!* Pensé en pánico al ver que sería devorado por un felino mutante. En ese momento recordé la mochila y las armas en su interior.

Cogí la mochila lo más lento posible para no alertar al felino de lo que iba a hacer y se abalanzara sobre mí. Con cuidado tome la mochila y saque la escopeta de la mochila y dos cartuchos, lentamente cargue la escopeta y cerré el compartimento de las balas para preparar el disparo. La creatura veía todo lo que hacía con detenimiento y se preparaba por si hacia algún movimiento en falso. Yo por mi parte me prepare para disparar, si la creatura se acercaba, estaba solo a unos 5 metros de distancia, podía escuchar sus gruñidos si esfuerzo, lo que me ponía algo nervioso al punto de que mis manos estuvieran temblando del miedo y soltara de momento el arma, causando que el felino tomara esta acción como un intento de escape o distracción y se lanzara al ataque hacia a mí.

Yo de reacción apunte con los ojos cerrados a la dirección en donde se encontraba el gran felino y…

"BANG, BANG"

El disparo me dejo algo aturdido y me dejo un dolor en el brazo por el retroceso, pero me recupere rápido para ver que el gran felino yacía, en el suelo, con hoyos de perdigones en la nuca, debajo de un charco de sangre, y con humo saliendo de esos hoyos. Me quede algo asqueado por la vista pero, después de todo fue en defensa propia. Después de unos segundos, me fui a donde estaba mi mochila, saque dos cargadores más de escopeta y los puse en su respectiva recamara, tome algo de agua del termo y me sobe algo el brazo derecho, para luego recoger todo y poner la escopete en la mochila y sacar la pistola y ponerla en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans.

Justo cuando me estaba yendo, pude oír unas cuantas voces a lo lejos, y por cómo se oían eran femeninas. Sin dudarlo me dirigí hacia donde provenían esas voces, Corrí como unos cuantos metros antes de visualizar de dónde venían las voces, *Quizás me ayuden a encontrar un pueblo u un lugar donde hospedarme* Pensé aliviado de no pasar más tiempo en este bosque. Pero al llegar vi algo que honestamente no esperaba ver en todos mis años de gamer y científico de closet. "¡DEBEN DE ESTAR JODIENDOME…!"

CONTINUARA…

 **Canción de ending:**

 **Y… ¡CORTE! Ja los deje en suspenso pero bueno ya publicare algo el Domingo sin falta, si es que termino la tarea de química XD. Y quiero agradecer a todos ustedes los lectores que me han estado siguiendo en esta historia y se los agradezco mucho de veras, cabron.**

 **Bueno, me voy a dormir, como siempre están más que bienvenidos a mandar sus opiniones y criticas (excepto los negativos, esos me los paso por los huevos la verdad) y si quieren aportar ayuda con oc's u o dar ideas en la trama manden PM.**

 **Hasta el domingo, luiskiller214, LOGGING OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas, camaradas, aquí luiskiller214 con otro capitulo donde el protagonista conoce a las mane 6 y generan un impacto en la cordura del Jerry, pobre de mí ¿no? Bueno también quiero agradecer a Spero Tenebris, al decirme su apoyo en la historia y sugerirme cambios en la trama de la historia.**

 **Bueno ahora estaré escribiendo entre semana y posteare cada sábado, así que sean pacientes y no se olviden de compartir la historia y recomendarla, así me ayudan más de lo que creen, de veritas compas.**

 **Luego del dejare una noticia final abajo para que la lean.**

 **Bueno, si más que agregar… ¡LOCK AND LOAD! COMENSAMOS…**

 **Yo no soy propietario de My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic ni tampoco de las canciones y o videojuegos en esta historia. Todos los derechos van a sus respectivos dueños. Solo soy dueño de mis respectivos OC.**

Capítulo 3: Primeras impresiones y raros encuentros (parte dos)

Bueno pensaba que algún día me volvería loco…. Pero esto se pasa de la raya, ¡NETA! Fue lo que me vino a la mente al ver que estaba en presencia de unas creaturas que sin duda no había visto en mis 17 años de vida.

"¡DEBEN DE ESTAR JODIENDOME…!" Fue lo que dije en pánico al darme cuenta de que me habían avistado.

20 minutos antes. Ponyville, Equestria.(Justo cuando, Jerry empieza la lucha con la manticora)

Se podía ver el tranquilo pueblo de Ponyville, llena de vida a unas horas después de haber amanecido. Podemos divisar un familiar árbol, con puerta y ventanas, casi como si una persona hubiera formado su hogar en su interior. Dentro de este árbol, se podía observar una unicornio purpura con un peinado particular y una marca de una estrella de seis puntas, galopar de un lado al otro de lo que parecía ser un cuarto lleno de libros.

"¿Dónde está ese libro?, sé que lo deje en algún lugar por aquí… ¿quizás aquí debajo?(suspiro molesto), pero ¿dónde henos lo habré dejado? Dijo la unicornio molesta. "Twilight, ya deja de preocuparte, lo encontraras tarde o temprano, mejor desayunemos que ya tengo hambre." Dijo una voz algo joven, bajando por las escaleras. Al llegar al piso de abajo, se vio la identidad de aquella voz, el cual era un bebe dragón, con escamas purpura y espinas verdes que recorrían su espalda hasta su cola.

"Spike, ya te dije que comeríamos luego de encontrar el libro, es de vital importancia para mis estudios en la amistad" Digo Twilight Sparkle, la estudiante personal de la princesa Celestia y principal portadora de la magia, que es parte de los elementas de la armonía. "Si sé que tus estudios son importantes Twilight, pero alimentarme también es de vital importancia para seguir vivo ¿no crees?..." Dijo él bebe dragón conocido como Spike. "Si creo que tienes razón, mejor lo buscare más tarde." Dijo Twilight, para el contento de Spike.

Empezaron a desayunar tranquilamente, Twilight, simplemente comió huevos con heno frito y Spike, un plato lleno de gemas. Disfrutaron de la tranquilidad por unos momentos hasta que un fuerte sonido los saco de su momento de tranquilidad.

*BANG, BANG*

Un sonido estremecedor fue lo que se había oído en el momento, asustando un poco a la unicornio y él bebe dragón. "Twi, ¿que… fue… eso?" preguntó el asustado Spike. "No, tengo idea Spike, pero al parecer ese sonido vino del bosque Everfree." Dijo Twilight al ver hacia una ventana de la biblioteca. "No piensas en ir a investigar ¿o sí?" Dijo Spike preocupado de que la curiosidad llamara a su amiga más cercana. "Pues claro que sí, quiero saber qué fue lo que causo ese estruendo, ya que no creo que fuera un relámpago." Dijo la unicornio a su fiel asistente. "Temía que digieras eso…" Dijo Spike, con frustración y preocupación por su amiga.

"Ok, solo necesito que llames a las chicas y les digas que se dirijan a la entrada del bosque Everfree, diles que es una emergencia." Dijo Twilight. "Muy bien, iré enseguida." Dijo Spike.

Unos minutos más tarde…. bosque Everfree.

Twilight llego a la entrada del bosque Everfree, donde se encontró con su grupo de amigas y el pequeño bebe dragón. "Miren, Twi llego." Dijo en un acento algo Norteño una pony Anaranjada, con un sombrero Vaquero y un peinado con una cola de caballo (jejejeje, que ironía), tenía una marca en el flanco de tres manzanas.

"Ya era hora, Twi. Me empezaba a aburrir." Dijo en una voz algo parecida al de un joven en plena pubertad pero era de una Pegaso con pelaje cian, con un estilo de melena algo desarreglada y de color arcoíris. Y también tenía una marca en el flanco de una nube expidiendo un rayo multicolor.

"Bueno mejor tarde que nunca, querida." Dijo otra pony con acento algo refinado, esta era de pelaje absolutamente blanco, y melena y cola muy bien arregladas, con una marca como las demás, pero esta tenia forma de tres diamantes con forma de rombo.

"¡Hurra, Twili está aquí, no puedo esperar a que nos diga que aventura tendremos hoy!" Dijo una pony rosa energéticamente, que parecía que se hubiera bebido un cartón de bebidas energéticas. Esta tenía una melena que parecía como si tuviera un algodón gigante en su cabeza y en su cola, y una marca de tres globos dos azules y uno amarillo.

"Que bueno que llegaras Twilight, me preocupe por un momento de que no llegaras, si esto está bien…" Dijo tímidamente otra Pegaso, de color mantequilla, con una melena larga y de color rosa algo pálido. Esta también tenía una marca en su flanco y eran de tres mariposas color rosa.

"Bueno chicas, hace un momento me percate de un extraño sonido que vino del bosque y las necesito para ayudarme en la búsqueda de lo que provoco ese sonido" Dijo determinada Twilight al grupo. "¿Tú también lo oíste?, la verdad todas oímos ese estruendo y nos preguntábamos que temía que ver con que Spike nos dijera que fuéramos a la entrada del bosque." Dijo la pony anaranjada. "Bueno pasando de eso, donde empezamos a buscar…" Dijo con ansias de hacer algo la Pegaso cian.

"Tranquila Rainbow Dash, empezaremos en cuanto…." Twilight no termino su frase al notar que lago se aproximaba a su posición actual. "Twi, ¿Qué es ese sonido?" Dijo Spike con algo de nerviosismo en su voz. "No lo sé Spike pero, será mejor no moverse." Dijo Twilight.

En ese momento las seis ponys y él bebe dragón divisaron algo entre los arbustos que parecía dirigirse hacia ellos. Cuando los ruidos se detuvieron de repente en los arbustos, para luego dar a conocer una creatura extraña, la cual estaba vestida, con ropa algo rara y un objeto que tenía en su cuello (mis cascos de juego), y una especie de mochila colgando de su espalda, y con una especie de lentes color negro y con un poco de amarillo.

La creatura era alta sin duda, pero lo que llamaba la atención de las ponys era la expresión e si cara plana que parecía una combinación de confusión y miedo. Pero lo que las aterrorizo fue el hecho de que gritara en voz alta. "¡DEBEN DE ESTAR JODIENDOME…!".

POV Jerry.

Solo me quede congelado después de expresar mi confusión y algo de miedo con esas palabras que salieron de mi boca sin pensar. Las ponys solo se me quedaron viendo un momento al verme, analizando con miedo mi cuerpo, mi mente no podía procesar lo que veía, ponys multicolores y para acabarla de amolar había que parecían ser unicornios y otros dos que tenían alas, ¡ALAS, POR DIOS! A que condenada y retorcida dimensión me envió mi padre.

"hummm… ¿Hola? ¿Puedes entenderme?" Dijo la unicornio morada. *OH NO… Esa cosa no hablo… dime por dios que esto es una mal broma…* pensé alterado ya estaba por perder lo que me quedaba de cordura….y luego la pony rosa salió de quien sabe dónde y estaba encima de mis cabeza y empezó a hablar más rápido de lo que puedo resolver un cubo rubick(Mi record es de 3.52 sec)."Holasoypibkepieysequeseremosgrandesamigos¿eresnuevo,verdad?WOW,esosolosigificaUNAFISTADEBIENBENIDA…." Solo eso alcance a oír antes de quitarme lentamente la bola de algodón rosado de mi cara y dejarla en el suelo antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar.

"Hey, espera ¡¿a dónde henos crees que vas?!" Dijo la pony naranja al ir detrás mío y empezar a perseguirme y las demás hicieron lo mismo… Yip estoy jodido…..

 **Para que la persecución tenga su emoción por favor poner el siguiente video:** /0X2OpQAR4xY

Me encuentro corriendo por mi vida tratando de huir de ponys multicolores por cielo y tierra, mientras las ponys se coordinaban para poder atraparme, pero obvio que no iba a ser tan fácil. Me dispuse a ir a toda máquina causando que me diera con ramas espinosas cortando parte de mis mejillas, frente y manos, además de que mi chaqueta quedara con feos rasgados y también mis pantalones.

Desafortunadamente me topé con varios troncos caídos en el camino y pensé en como pasarlos, de momento recordé que antes podía hacer parkour en callejones, así que empleé lo que aprendí de cada intento de escalar una pared y vi mire hacia atrás tratando de ver si aún me perseguían y era así, entonces que acelero el paso y me salto el tronco apoyando los pies en varias rocas que estaban cerca del tronco, al pasar con facilidad, seguí corriendo hasta que una estela de arcoíris que pasaría enfrente de mi por lo cual me hice una barrida con las rodillas y la evite por poco, alcance a ver unos ojos violeta carmesí viéndome con incredibilidad, al notar esto solo me levante en plena barrida y seguí con mi retirada, hasta que vi a la pony rosada al salir de un arbusto, yo solo la esquive al saltar y dar una voltereta en pleno vuelo, para aterrizar de pie y seguir esprintando, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que mis habilidades habían mejorado, me sentía más fuerte, ágil y con más resistencia. *Bueno punto para mi* Me dije a mi mismo poniendo una sonrisa confidente en mi rostro. Al mismo tiempo las ponys trataban, de salir por sorpresa para atraparme, pero solo resultaba en una esquivada rápida y un elegante aterrizaje, y uno que otra barrida.

Con otros obstáculos que la naturaleza que intentaban frenarme y yo aun saltándolas y evadiendo como sin nada, sentí algo que me agarro la muñeca y me detuvo en seco, haciendo que me cayera al suelo, voltee para ver que era y me topé con la pony naranja de sombrero sosteniendo con su hocico una cuerda, y tal cuerda llevaba hacia mi muñeca enlazada por un amarre en la cuerda. En pánico intente quitármela pero no se dejaba, así que saque el cuchillo de un lado de mi mochila y corte la cuerda, la cual por la tención me tumbo, pero logre reincorporarme rápido y segur corriendo para ser tirado por la Pegaso cian. "Sera mejor que te rindas o terminaras herido" Dijo amenazadoramente, yo solo me limite a darle una buena patada en el estómago sacándole el aire, y dándome tiempo de escapar y correr a ciegas en este bosque de las pesadillas, Así que fui evitando cada trampa que me pusieran por delante.

 **PARENLE A LA MUSICA AQUÍ.**

Pero sabía que, mis esquivadas no durarían mucho, y no me dejaría atrapar por ellas, quien sabe lo que me harían si me atraparan, lo cual no quería averiguar por ningún motivo. Seguí corriendo hasta que me topé con una pared de piedra "NO CHINGES WEY, ¿EN SERIO?" maldije a la naturaleza por evitar mi escape. Escuche un sonido detrás mío y vi que eran esas ponys y me tenían rodeado y acercándose, "No te preocupes no te haremos daño…" Dijo la pony morada al verme temblando. Pero por el miedo no la escuche solo pensaba:*ya valió madres, se acabó acabare muerto a merced de ponys parlante mágicos y voladores* con miedo, después cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cara con las manos al prepararme para cualquier terrible acción que pensé que me harían, para luego sentir que me dormía, era extraño ya que antes no me sentía cansado, relaje mis brazos y baje mis manos de la cara, y abrí mis ojos y me vi envuelto en un aura morada, y sentirme muy relajado. "No tengas miedo, solo relájate y duerme…" Dijo aquella pony morada suavemente y sin más me dormí….

POV Tercera persona.

Twilight y sus amigas, se quedaron viendo a la creatura cuando, el hechizo de sueño lo mando a dormir. Luego, la pony amarillenta se acercó al ser durmiente con cuidado. "oh pobrecito, debió de estar asustado. "Y al parecer está herido" Dijo AppleJack al ver las heridas en la cara del joven sangrar mucho. "Fluttershy, ¿puedes tratar sus heridas?" Dijo Twilight a la pony amarilla conocida como Fluttershy. "Claro Twi, solo necesito que alguien me ayude a llevarlo a mi cabaña." "Yo lo llevare" "y yo también para vigilarlo" Dijeron Rainbow Dash y AppleJack, mientras se llevaban el cuerpo inconsciente del joven con las demás siguiéndolas.

POV Desconocida

*Bueno, al parecer tenemos una molestia en mis planes, ese chico será una molestia para mis planes* Pensó una figura humana con cabello Blanco y negro y llevaba puesta ropa negra siniestra, con ojos rojos intimidantes. Llevaba una espada colgando de su cintura y era enorme.

"Matthew, ven aquí, maldito bueno para nada" Dijo con una voz molesta.

De repente se acercó un pony rojo con melena negra, con una marca en su flanco de dos dagas en forma de cruz. "Su benevolencia, que necesitas de mí." Dijo con respeto hacia la figura oscura.

"Hay una insignificante molestia que llego al mundo de Equestria y creo que planes en acabar con nuestros planes. Que no vuelva a ver otro amanecer, ¿entendido?"

"Señor, sí señor." Dijo con orgullo a la figura.

"Bien, ahora lárgate de mí vista" Ordeno. _*Dentro de pocos días, este mundo será mío y no habrá nadie que me detenga*_ "Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…." Rio la figura.

CONTUNUARA….

 **Bueno eso fue inesperado, pero bueno que se le puede Hacer ¿no?, Como siempre gracias por leer esta historia y si quieren ayudar en el siguiente capítulo manden PM, y no se preocupen la escenas de romance irán luego, en cuanto me encuentre alguien que me ayude a escribirlas ya que yo nos muy bueno en eso XD, y de paso voten por quien debería ser la pony yandere de Jerry, las princesas, mane 6 o ya de plano todas, ustedes deciden.**

 **Bueno un saludo y me despido, luiskiller214…OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡QUE TRANZA, GENTE! AQUÍ LUISKILLER214. Perdón por no subir nada estas dos semanas es que me encontraba jugando en el undertale y tuve problemas de internet lo típico XD. Bueno espero que me disculpen por el retraso ya eso no es usual en mí, y la verdad lo lamento queridos lectores, de verdad y espero que me comprendan jejeje.**

 **Pero antes unos saludos y agradecimientos a Rikimlp,** **ChrisKakis** **, Black998, por demostrar su apoyo en la historia de veras compas, y también por las correcciones de términos jejejejeje.**

 **Bueno….PREPARADOS…. ¿LISTOS?... ¡A LEER!**

 **Yo no soy propietario de My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic ni tampoco de las canciones y o videojuegos en esta historia. Todos los derechos van a sus respectivos dueños. Solo soy dueño de mis respectivos OC.**

 **CAPITULO 4: Bienvenido a Ponyville**

INSERTAR INTRO AQUÍ: /R-xA3gXBIvI

En el capítulo anterior… Jerry acaba en el mágico mundo de Equestria, por parte de su padre a cumplir el deber de salvar a esta mágica e inocente tierra a como dé lugar, para eso su padre le envía unas herramientas para hacer el trabajo (ya saben de qué "herramientas" hablo), confundido y algo feliz por el material que recibió, Jerry se dispone a ir a buscar una señal de algún pueblo, y se encuentra con una manticora que termina muerta gracias a cierto humano con un gatillo fácil. Luego del encuentro se topa con ponys multicolores que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas (las mane 6), Jerry al ver esto solo corre de la escena para mantener lo que le quedara de cordura en pie, y al final de una corta persecución a pie y cascos (cascos jejeje) Jerry es alcanzado y puesto a dormir involuntariamente. ¿Qué le espera al joven en este mundo? ¿Será este el comienzo de algo maravilloso o aterrador para el joven? ¿Acaso me daré cuenta que esta recapitulación es una total mierda? (ya ven apesto para esto…okno XD) Lo veremos a continuación….

Jerry POV (15 min. Después)

Bueno, que se iba a esperar de esto llego a una nueva tierra y me joden... valla forma de tratar a forasteros, pero de que va esto de los ponys que hablan. No pues esto ya está jodido, ya ni los videos de internet son tan perturbadores comparados a lo que acabo de ver… bueno quizás exagero un poco, pero no todos los días te encuentras con ponys, unicornios y pegasos parlantes, bueno ya que ha adaptarse se ha dicho, quizás no sean un riesgo para mí o si no se las verán con el cañón de mi escopeta jejejeje…*Huy…me estoy volviendo algo sádico, ¿Por qué será?*

Pude oír levemente unas voces cerca pero por lo mareado que estaba no pude mucho de lo que decían, pero pude suponer que eran femeninas. Por lo que me decidí a levantarme y empezar a despertar lentamente para analizar mi situación.

Tercera persona POV

Mientras nuestro flojo protagonista, intenta levantarse de su siesta de belleza (Jerry: Hey, escuche eso cabron), las ponys junto con un pequeño dragón, discutían que era la extraña creatura que habían llevado a la cabaña de fluttershy para intentar curarlo de sus heridas no tan graves del joven.

-Bien, listo está bien vendado y le puse unos ungüentos para que se cierren más rápido sus heridas- comento fluttershy, luego de terminar de remendar al joven humano.

-Bueno, ahora hay que descubrir que es esta cosa y de dónde provino, ya que dudo que haya venido desde el bosque Everfree, solo miren lleva alguna especie de ropa y habla, así que es un ser pensante, pero lo que me pregunto que son todas estas cosas- Dijo Twilight tomar la mochila azul y ver su contenido, o sea su celular, la escopeta la pistola y el termo.

-¿Y qué es esto?- comento Pinkie saliendo de la nada y sujetando la escopeta con sus cascos (aun me pregunto como lo hace en buena TT_TT) –Huy, que hace esta cosita- Dijo al ver el gatillo del arma e intentar jalarlo.

-Pinkie, ¡Que crees que haces!, no sabes si eso es peligroso- Grito Twilight al ver que su curiosa amiga estaba sujetado el extraño objeto como su fuera un juguete.

-Tranquila, Twi que es lo que podría salir mal- dijo Rainbow Dash, y en ese mismo instante se oyó un estruendo que provino del objeto que Pinkie estaba apuntando al aire.

-Upsi… creo que lo rompí- Dijo Pinkie algo nerviosa, mirando el techo de la cabaña que tenía hoyos del tamaño de una canica.

-Lo siento flutters, porfa no te enojes, porfa, porfa, porfa…-Continuó diciendo Pinkie a su amiga Pegaso.

-No te preocupes Pinkie, no fue tu intención- dijo flutters a su inquieta amiga

-bueno con respecto a sus cosas creo que debemos dejarlas donde estaban, ya luego le preguntaremos a eso que son esas cosas pero de momento veamos si está bien, manzanitas- Dijo AppleJack llamando la atención de todas y en ese instante el humano se levanta de golpe.

-(Bostezo) Wow que sueño tenia, ya me hacía falta un descanso- comento el humano adormilado, tratando de levantarse de la pequeña cama, pero termino por quedarse donde estaba al notar las mismas ponys frente a él mirándolo con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas nunca en sus vidas habían visto algo como eso y debían de admitir que no se veía nada mal.

*Chingados, son ellas joder ahora que, no puedo hacer nada, estoy sin mis armas y… ¿Por qué tienen las caras rojas y me miran de esa forma?…. (Se mira a si mismo) oh estoy sin la mayoría de mi ropa… espera ¿WTF?, porque estoy en mi ropa interior, esto me da miedo* pensó el joven dándole un mismo rubor de vergüenza y algo de temor al saber que lo miraban fijamente.

-Este… ¿Qué incomodo no?-dice Jerry regresando a la cama y tapándose con las sabanas. Las ponys salieron de su trance y miraron hacia otra parte mientras trataban de olvidar lo que había sucedido.

-Este… Bueno, sí, de hecho. (Se acerca un poco al humano todavía ruborizada) Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy la estudiante favorita de la princesa Celestia, las demás son Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, AppleJack y Pinkie pie ahora ¿me podrías decir quién y que eres tú?- pregunto la unicornio morada al confundido y asustado humano acto seguido le extendió su casco.

Jerry POV

OK, al menos no intentaron nada agresivo, quizás me pueden ayudar su ven agradables de momento, les seguiré el juego y veré que consigo, solo espero no regarla esta vez.

-Luis…Luis Gerardo, pero mis amigos me llaman Jerry- dije nervioso extendiendo mi mano para sostener su casco y dar un sacudir en forma de saludo.

-y soy un humano, que no han visto uno como yo antes- de inmediato me di una facepalm mental al recordar lo que mi padre me había dicho antes de llegar a aquí… que estúpido soy L

-Bueno no, nunca habíamos visto algo como tú la verdad- dijo la joven unicornio.

-ok, olviden eso, ahora, podrían decirme donde me encuentro y por qué en el santo nombre del Aiden Pearce estoy sin la mayoría de mi ropa…- dije algo molesto, ya que no me sentía a gusto con un montón de yeguas mirándome fijamente, seamos honestos a muy pocos les gustaría aunque fueran chicas.

-Oh, eso pues al intentar escapar de nosotras te enredaste con algunas ramas y espinas y terminaste con varias cortadas y tu ropa se dañó también por las ramas, así que fluttershy aquí te quito la ropa y te vendo las heridas- Dijo Twilight.

-Vaya, ni me había dado cuenta de las vendas, gracias flutters, si puedo llamarte así-le dije amablemente.

-Claro,…no… hay… probl-ema- dijo fluttershy escondiéndose detrás de su melena.

*Huy, creo que me teme o es tímida, o ambas, bueno mejor debo de no suponer alguna amenaza*pensé y me acerque.

-Tranquila, flutters no voy a hacerte daño- pero se alejaba más y al final la abrase porque 1.- es la cosa más tierna que he visto en todos mis 17 años de vida y 2.- Quizás así les demuestre que no soy una amenaza.

-awww… que tierno- dijo Rarity –no creo que él sea una amenaza son tan tiernos-termino Rarity.

En cuanto termine de abrasarla, fluttershy me miro algo sonrojada lo cual solo me podía preguntar por qué (ya que soy bien inútil para ver cuando una chica me da señales de que le gusto) solo descarte ese hecho y me aleje un poco.

-Espero que no te haya importado que te abrasara- Dije algo incómodo por el ambiente y le acaricie la melena lo cual pareció gústale ya que cerró los ojos y movía un poco la cola.

-wow se siente tan bien…- dijo una relajada flutters.

-Ok…. Eso no me la esperaba pero si te gusta puedo seguir- Le dije amablemente

Después de unos minutos deje de acariciar su melena, y mire hacia el techo donde vi un gran agujero.

-Este… ¿porque el hoyo en el techo?- Dije algo confundido.

-Bueno Pinkie trato de usar tu cosa esa y terminó haciéndole un agujero al techo- dijo Rainbow Dash

-¡Queeeeeee! Ok en primera estás loca y en segunda como la disparaste si ni dedos tienes-dije algo intrigado.

-La verdad no se solo lo hice (squee)-dijo Pinkie e hiso una sonrisa extraordinariamente grande que me puso nervioso junto con un sonido chillón.

Modo paranoico: ON

-¡¿DE DONDE VINO ESO?!- dije al escuchar el chillido.

-lo hiso Pinkie ¿por?-dijo Rainbow Dash

-¡¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?!- dije alarmado.

-Créenos cuando te decimos que no quieres saber- dijo Twilight algo indignada.

Modo paranoico: OFF

-Vale si tú lo dices, pero aun no explica que…-

-no sigas o te pondrás peor que Twilight cuando cree que llego tarde a algún lado-Dijo el pequeño dragón.

-hem… ¿y tú eres?- pregunte confundido.

-Soy Spike, el asistente número 1 de Twilight, mucho gusto….Jerry ¿verdad?-dijo el pequeñín.

-Si mucho gusto y de casualidad ¿eres...?- dije pero me interrumpió.

-¿Un dragón?, si lo soy-dijo Spike masticando una gema, la cual era una esmeralda.

-no es por ser grosero pero, ¿por qué comes una gema que vale más de lo que gano al año?- dije con algo de confusión e intrigado.

-Oh, es que de esto me alimento, los dragones comen gemas, ¿porque otra razón tendría un dragón muchas gemas y tesoros?- dijo como si fuera lo más normal para mí.

Y solo me quede con la cara más parecida a la de póker face que hecho en mi vida. De veras que mierda…

-Bueno, esa no me la sabía para ser honesto… y bueno ahora si me dicen dónde estoy si no es mucha molestia- dije con fastidio.

-Ahora estas en Ponyville, en el reino de Equestria- dijo Twilight, por lo cual me quede con cara de emoción.

-En serio, ok pues, ahora necesito un lugar donde quedarme, ya que como saben no soy de aquí e hice un largo viaje, así que necesito su ayuda- dije en plan serio.

-Bueno, tengo un cuarto extra en la biblioteca si quieres podrías quedarte conmigo y Spike…-ofreció Twilight.

-Ok, suena bien por mí-digo para levantarme y buscar mi mochila, la cual encontré abierta.

-(suspiro) chicas, ¿quién anduvo husmeando en mis cosas?- dije ya fastidiado

Y todas incluyendo a Spike apuntaron a Twilight.

-Bien y ¿Por qué?-dije ya molesto.

-Bueno, quería saber quién eras o que y pensé que encontraría algo para averiguarlo, no era mi intención- acto seguido me dio lo típicos ojos de cachorro. Huy golpe bajo Twi, justo en el talón de Aquiles.

-Awwww, que tierno bueno ya te perdono- y me abalance para un abraso lo cual la tomó por sorpresa y empezó a ruborizarse mucho.

-Ok, que tal si nos vamos, está obscureciendo- dijo Twilight al ver por la ventana para eludir el sonrojo.

-Ok, ya me siento mejor así que vamos- dije algo cansado, ya había tenido un largo día.

Luego de despedirme de las chicas y dirigirnos al pueblo, suerte que estaba obscuro ya que no había ningún pony a la vista, y logramos llegar a la biblioteca, la cual era un roble con puerta y ventanas, primero me sentí confundido, pero al entrar fue una cosa total mente distinta, era más grande desde dentro, pero lo que más me impresiono era la gran colección de libros que tenía, demonios ni yo tengo tantos y eso que me gusta leer, wow deberían de haber casas así en los bosques…okno. Pero bueno, me señalo donde estaba la cocina, el baño y mi habitación, no estaba mal una cama, ropero, tocador y unas mesitas de noche, después de darme un tour por el lugar, me deseo las buenas noches y yo hice lo mismo. Juro que esa cama era lo más cómodo en lo que me he recostado. Así que fue fácil, ponerme cómodo, pero antes tenía que reflexionar cual sería mi siguiente movida y como planeaba luchar si apenas se manejar armas de fuego, y que demonios con las ponys y sus sonrojos, Na, mejor me duermo mañana será un día largo.

 **Bueno y hasta aquí acaba el cap. de hoy, y espero que les haya gustado, y también Salí de vacaciones así que eso significa capítulos más seguidos y por cierto, necesitare algunos OC para el siguiente cap. Así que si fueran tan gentiles de ponerlos en los reviews o PM si pueden porfa.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, y hasta la próxima….luiskiller214 se despide.**

 **Oh casi lo olvido, voy a hacer otro fic y será acerca del mismo personaje viajando por diferentes dimensiones, digan sus ideas para el título y summary. Si fueran tan amables.**

 **Y por último si hay un artista viendo esto, necesito una portada del fic si me puede ayudar alguien ya que para dibujar no le doy ni para el arranque.**

 **Ahora si adiosito y saludos desde La Huasteca Potosina.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap que acabo de terminar espero que les guste ya que la verdad me disculpo por si no he publicado nada recientemente y eso se debe a varios problemas personales y pues el tiempo se me va muy rápido jejejeje, pero no sé preocupen no dejare incompleto este fic si es que se lo preguntan, yo juro por Chuck Norris que esta historia se completara hasta el final, así que bueno los dejo con el cap de hoy.**

 **Oh y por cierto, no se preocupen los que me dieron sus OC, los pondré a lo largo de la historia pero aparecerán eso es seguro, así que no se desesperen por ello XD.**

 **Yo no soy propietario de My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic ni tampoco de las canciones y o videojuegos en esta historia. Todos los derechos van a sus respectivos dueños. Solo soy dueño de mis respectivos OC.**

 **Cap. 5 El comienzo de una nueva vida en Ponyville (parte 1)**

 **Canción del intro:** **/lGaneyDfyls**

Llega otro hermoso día a Equestria y con él un montón de oportunidades de hacer nuevas cosas, más en especial el pequeño poblado de Ponyville que a pesar de ser muy temprano tiene mucha actividad, a excepción de cierto joven que se encuentra más dormido que un oso en pleno invierno. Los rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas de biblioteca Golden Oaks, se podía ver a la unicornio Twilight en una mesa preparando su famosa lista de cosas por hacer en el día, y al bebe dragón Spike, el cual estaba comenzando a hacer el desayuno como siempre.

Twilight POV.

*Bueno, ya casi termino de planificar la lista de actividades para el día de hoy y también las preguntas que tengo para el humano, solo espero que despierte pronto no puedo esperar a que me cuente todo sobre su mundo.* pensé entusiasmada por los nuevos conocimientos y aprendizajes que obtendré de otro mundo. La verdad me tenían muy emocionada y quizá trate de escribir una investigación de su especie y tecnología ya que tiene unos objetos extraños que me tienen algo intrigada como esa cosa que uso Pinkie para hacerle agujeros al techo de fluttershy, pero ¿por qué dijo que era peligroso…? Bueno cuando el despierte le preguntare.

Des pues de terminar la lista y mi cuestionario para el humano, me dirijo a la cocina para ver que estaba preparando Spike, ya que tanto estudio y organización dan algo de hambre.

Sueño de Jerry POV.

Me encontraba en el mismo lugar de donde me encontré a mi padre, ese espacio blanco gigante, y a mi padre leyendo en un sofá blanco y sus típicos lentes de lectura.

-¡Otra vez estoy aquí…! Y ahora porque…- dije con un tono de preocupación.

Se quitó los lentes y quito la vista del libro para saludarme.

-Wow, ¿ya llegaste aquí tan pronto?, bueno sinceramente pensé que no lo lograrías- comento sarcásticamente.

-JA JA JA que gracioso chistosito…. Bueno y ¿cómo es que estoy aquí sí estoy dormido?- dije curioso.

-Bueno, tienes una unión espiritual con este lugar el cual te permite venir conmigo cada vez que estés inconsciente o dormido, y solo si se necesita hablar contigo de lago importante y pues te veré no muy seguido por aquí- dijo volviéndose aponer sus lentes y retomar su lectura.

-jejejeje… ok entonces mientras sueño mi conciencia viene aquí solo cuando se les de la regalada gana- dije pensativo

-Pues si en resumidas cuentas…-comento.

-No pus están igual que la citas del Hospital, solo te llaman cuando quieren jajajaja…-dije de broma lo cual me responde.

-Sí, mira quien lo dice el que deja a su hermana en la línea cuando necesita que la recogan cuando llueve- dijo seriamente

*Demonios se me olvido que él sabe todo lo que he hecho en mi vida* -jejejeje… si pero fue porque me debía favores no a propósito- dije nervioso pero no se la creyó ya que puso esa mirada de "no me mientas o sino….".

-Ok, ok ya si fue a propósito pero fue ella por gritarme que le viniera a recoger…. Casi me deja sordo- dije recordando ese divertido día cuando llego a la casa toda mojada y con frio, pero con mirada asesina.

-Bueno, pasando de eso, viniste aquí porque se me olvido decirte unas cuantas cosas acerca de este mundo-dijo mi padre.

-Vale mientras sea rápido, ya que tengo hambre-dije con gracia ya que siempre se tardaba en sus discursos que daba por cualquier cosa insignificante que fuera y pues aburre mucho.

-Ok, debí decirte que en una semana, digamos que tienes que prepararte ya que pasara algo no muy bonito…si eres virgen, claro.- solo puse una cara de WTF ya que me puso nervioso esa pequeña noticia así que pregunte.

-¿C…Cómo?-dije asustado.

-Pue se acerca la temporada de apareamiento de ponys y por lo visto, el pueblo en el que estas es uno de los muchos otros pueblos que tienen un déficit de machos en su población y por ende buscan aparearse tanto con los pocos que quedan e irse a aparearse con otras especies, sin mencionar que son altamente peligrosas en ese estado, ya que pues….agarran por la fuerza al primero que vean, así que será mejor que te prepares y te enviare algo de equipo solo por si acaso-dijo con tranquilidad mientras yo me quedaba más tieso que un árbol y con la cara pálida.

-En…Entonces, ¿¡ELLAS VIOLAN A CUALQUIERA QUE SE VEAN CUANDO ESTAN ASI!?-dije con sorpresa y con algo de shock al saber que podrían ser así de rudas cuando están en celo.

-Pues la verdad no se sabe de muchos de los sementales que hayan sobrevivido o quedado sin ser tocado… pero si te recomiendo que te consigas un refugio y lo protejas como te enseñe… ¿recuerdas esos días en los que te llevaba a acampar y formabas fuertes de madera?... valla tiempos aquellos ¿no?- dijo recordando nuestras viejas aventuras en los bosques de la región cerca de casa.

-Sí que tiempos… pero ahora ya tengo algo de miedo de mis nuevas amigas… genial más problemas de que ocuparse, como me gusta tanto trabajar yay.

-Sí que problemas tienes, y otra cosa prepárate ya que tendrás que hacer tu debut de héroe dentro de unos días, se avecina el peligro y es importante que protejas al pueblo a como dé lugar si no es que quieres que este universo sea testigo de su inminente destrucción- dijo mi padre

-Vale, no te preocupes, mientras tenga munición y ganas de luchar no habrá peligro alguno- dije con confianza y determinación aunque sé que quizá valga chorizo.

-Ese es mi niño, bueno será mejor que vuelvas y siempre que me necesites vuelve a dormir y piensa en este lugar, ¿vale?

-Si no te preocupes, nos vemos-dije y me despedí, justo cuando sentía que me despertaba.

(Ya "algo" consiente…)

Abrí mis ojos lentamente ya que me molesta el sol, así que me propuse a levantarme y ponerme mi ropa que Rarity había remendado ayer y recordé que también me había dicho que pasara por si boutique para hacerme nueva ropa, lo cual dije que lo haría con gusto. Acto seguido, me dirigí hacia afuera del cuarto, baje las escaleras y me encuentro con Twilight, haciendo un tipo de lista algo grande… *solo espero que no sean las compras, ya que sería mucho que comprar y cargar jejeje…* Dejando eso de lado, y como veo que no nota que no nota que estoy en la misma habitación, decidí darle los buenos días y preguntar por Spike ya que no lo he visto desde ayer…

-Buenos días Twilight, ¿Por qué la enorme lista?-le dije señalando el gran pedazo de pergamino que por lo que alcance a ver, tenía planificado todo el día del hoy…

-¿Hum?, oh buenos días a ti también Jerry, solo estoy organizando lo que haremos hoy y unas preguntas que tengo que hacerte.

Wow, y pensaba que mi amigo juan tenía un problema compulsivo del orden, pues creo que Twilight lo supera por mucho, y ya me imaginaba tener que responder sus preguntas, bueno a mal paso darle prisa….pero no puedo con el estómago vacío jejeje.

-Bueno con gusto te respondo lo que necesites…-dije, a lo cual hizo una mirada llena de entusiasmo.

-Pero en cuanto desayunemos, no puedo pensar con el estómago lleno de aire jejeje…-

-0-0 Oh cierto… me olvide que el desayuno estaba listo, bueno vamos, pero luego me responderás las dudas que tenga sobre tu mundo…

-Ok, ok tranquila, no te me alborotes, ya sabrás todo a su debido tiempo* Diablos, ¿que no se relaja por un segundo? (Si, la conocieras bien wey, si la conocieras bien)

Luego de un momento, Spike nos llamó a desayunar, lo cual pasamos a la mesa que había cerca de la cocina, viendo mis alrededores me percaté de que la cocina era mediana con espacio para la mesa, cuatro sillas y un bonito jarrón con flores encima de la mesa.

Nos sentamos cada quien en su respectiva silla y procedimos a servimos de lo que había en la mesa, lo cual era mucho desde mi punto de vista, había desde frutas de diferentes tipos las cuales todas se venían apetitosas de hecho, además de unos cuantos sándwiches… pero contenían ¿flores dentro?... mejor paso, además vi que había huevos estrellados… ¡mis favoritos!

Al fin y al cabo me decidí por unos huevos, acompañados de ¿heno frito?, sé que suena raro pero he de admitirlo no sabe mal… y también le clave el diente a unas tres manzanas y de por si sabían mejores que las que comía en casa usualmente. Aunque me seguía preguntando del porque tanta comida... y para mi respuesta Twilight me respondió.

-¿Te estas preguntando, por qué tanta comida, cierto?, bueno como no se bien que es tu especie y tampoco sé que comen, le pedí a Spike que hiciera un poco de todo- a lo cual respondí.

-Oh, vale, pero si quieres saber que comemos, debería decirte que en mi especie somos omnívoros- Le respondí y en seguida puso los ojos como platos igual Spike, el cual se atraganto con un Ruby que estaba comiendo.

-¿¡PERO QUE?! Quieres decir que comes carne y…- dijo con miedo, jejeje creo que se asustó.

-Y también vegetales y frutas de cualquier tipo, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que me acostumbrare a ser vegetariano el tiempo que me quede aquí, aparte no me comería algo tal adorable como tu…- dije y rápidamente me di cuenta de la estupidez que dije, ¿acaso le dije un cumplido?, ¿pero qué…? dios ya me empezó a afectar estar aquí…

TERCERA PERSONA POV

Al escuchar lo que había dicho, Twilight se sintió bien por el hecho de que el humano no se comería a alguien por aquí, peor a la vez se sintió alagada y se sonrojo al saber que yo la consideraba adorable, se puso nerviosa y sintió una sensación en el estómago algo extraña la cual no había sentido antes y lo cual la intrigaba y se preguntaba que su extraño amigo causara esa sensación en ella y sin dudar se pondría a investigar al respecto en cuanto tuviera sus respuestas acerca del mundo de Jerry y su especie…

Después de terminar de desayunar Twilight y Jerry se dirigieron a la sala la cual no tenía más que unos cojines y un sillón pequeño para dos personas o en este caso ponis y en cada pared de la sala solo estanterías que parecen haber sido talladas dentro del mismo árbol, la verdad hay que darle crédito al diseñador, esto es un muy buen trabajo.

Jerry POV

Bueno ya era hora de responder cualquier examen que me haya preparado, y honestamente me sentía algo problemático ver que sería lo que tenía que responderle ya que darle los datos incorrectos sobre la humanidad podría causar un malentendido que no terminaría jamás… pero bien puedo hacer el intento y tratar de no cagarla…espero.

-Bien, lo primero sería ¿de dónde vienes exactamente?-pregunto Twilight ansiosa de aprender todo acerca de mi…dios me voy a arrepentir más tarde lo se….

-Bueno, vengo de San Luis Potosí, localizado en un país llamado México que se encuentra en mi planeta natal: El planeta Tierra, hay mucho que decir sobre mi localidad ya que es una de las más ricas en cultura y vegetación de mi país, y la verdad me gustaba vivir en ese lugar…-Dije eso ultimo con algo de nostalgia al recordar que no podría volver a casa después de lo que hice… y en ese momento, ella se da cuenta de mi tristeza interna la cual me pregunta si estoy bien a lo cual le respondo.

-Si estoy bien, es solo que extraño mi hogar es todo…-dije con una sonrisa forzada para disfrazar mi tristeza.

-¿Seguro?, no quieres hablar de ello, quizá te sientas mejor…-dijo inocentemente Twilight, si tan solo supieras, si tan solo supieras…

-No estoy bien, ¿Qué más preguntas tienes?-dije tratando de cambiar el tema

-OK, pero si necesitas desahogarte, recuerda que yo soy tu amiga y seré más que feliz en ayudarte- dijo Twi con una mirada de cariño y afecto con algo de preocupación…

-¿Enserio soy tu amigo?, pero si me acabas de conocer…-dije

-Bueno, sí pero veo que eres agradable y divertido, ¿porque no sería tu amiga?, además la princesa celestia me envió aquí a hacer amigos hace unos días y por lo que veo tú necesitas de un amigo- dijo ella con una sonrisa la cual por algún motivo me parecía sincera y algo linda… OH DIOS ¿QUE ME PASA?

-Hump… ¿en serio se nota tanto? Y por cierto ¿quién es la princesa celestia?- dije con un tono algo alegre y bulón.

-Bueno, ya me imaginaba que quisieras saber de nuestra gobernante, siendo de otro mundo y eso- dijo ella y continúo –La princesa celestia es la alicornio que junto su hermana la princesa Luna son las que gobiernan la mágica tierra de Equestria y también controlan los cuerpos celestes, la princesa celestia controla el sol y la princesa luna controla la luna- dijo y al tiempo que termino de explicar me puse a reír como loco.

-jajajajajajajajajajaja- reí, hasta el punto en el que casi estaba llorando de risa.

-¿QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?-dijo molesta Twilight.

Y una vez que deje de reírme histéricamente, le respondí.

-Bueno, pues para empezar, ¿Cómo demonios es que dos simples ponys pueden levantar y ocular dos cuerpos celestes?, es algo ridículo en mi opinión-dije esforzándome para no tirar otra carcajada.

-En primera, ellas no son ponis cualquiera, son alicornio una raza combinada de las tres razas de ponis que hay en Equestria, y por lo tanto son mágicamente fuertes y en segunda no es ridículo, cuando vayamos a canterlot para que las conozcas y lo veas con tus propios ojos-Dijo desafínate Twilight

-OH, en serio no puedo esperar…- dije devolviendo el mismo tono a Twilight. Pero al mirarme a los ojos mientras intercambiábamos miradas, se sonroja al verme a los ojos fijamente, lo cual me parece raro.

-Vale…, entonces ¿qué más necesitas?-le pregunte, pero seguía mirándome de esa extraña forma y la verdad ya me estaba empezando a dar miedo… solo un poco. Después de despertarla de su pequeño transe, me siguió preguntando por varias otras cosas sobre mí y mi mundo, y créanme cuando les digo que no hubo un momento que reí al ver la expresión de Twilight al decirle sobre los métodos de transporte que usamos en la tierra y también sobre algunos aparatos electrónicos como mi celular, aunque tuve que aléjalo de ella una vez que ella lo vio, pues no va ni medio segundo y ya me lo quería desarmar para ver cómo funciona…

-Bueno, solo necesito saber unas cosas más, como por ejemplo: ¿Qué es esa cosa que Pinkie acciono en la casa de Fluttershy?-dijo con curiosidad.

Dios… solo espero que no se espante al decirle que es o peor me considere un peligro para los demás…

-Bueno… eso se conoce como un arma de fuego.-dije para verla anotar con su magia en un pergamino la respuesta… tío, seria genial usar magia así….

-Entonces… ¿eso es un arma?, pero ¿porque traes eso contigo?-dijo Twi

-Bueno, pues obvio para defenderme en caso de emergencia, y si te peguntas como funciona es fácil te le mostrare-dije al mismo tiempo que fui a buscar la mochila con las armas y el otro equipo.

Luego de una explicación larga sobre armas de fuego y lo que hacen…

-WOW, no sabía que los humanos tenían ese tipo de armas y ahora que lo pienso, ¿no eres muy joven para tener esto?- dijo Twi, preocupada, y además con algo de miedo sabiendo que los de mi especie se mataban a tiros con esas cosas.

-Si lo soy, pero se manejarlas más o menos bien, y no te preocupes no las usare aquí a menos de que haya peligro…-dije al momento en que Twilight dejo salir un suspiro de alivio sabiendo que no dañaría a ningún pony.

Y luego de esa pequeña entrevista, salimos dejando a Spike en la biblioteca para ir en camino a conocer el pueblo, y debo de admitir que Ponyville es uno de los lugares más bonitos que había visto en mi vida, aún más hermoso que cualquier otro pueblo que haya visto… Aunque las miradas curiosas y aterradas que daban los daban los ponis que iban caminado por la calle de tierra.

Vaya que no me siento bien con todo mundo mirándome, pues era de esperarse sabiendo que tengo pánico escénico, y cuando tengo pánico escénico hago lo posible para dejar de ser el centro de atención, como ahora que me tapo la cara para que no me vean…(jejeje que genio -.-'')

Twilight al parecer se preocupó por como actuaba y pregunto si me encontraba bien, a lo cual respondí que sí, aunque no pareció creerme, hasta que se distrajo con la misma pony rosa de ayer la cual era por su puesto Pinkie pie.

-Hola Twi, hola Jerry, como les va, a mi bien, y a ustedes seguro igual, ya que sería una lástima que no, pero es bueno que si se la pasen bien, porque si no yo mhmphm…- trato de decir Pinkie, pero por lo visto, Twilight se hartó y le puso un casco en la boca, ya que hablaba a un ritmo algo rápido…e inconsistente.

-Si Pinkie, estamos bien, solo voy a mostrarle el pueblo a Jerry para que se adapte a los ponys antes de ir con las princesas dentro de una semana- Dijo Twi a la bola de algodón hiperactiva.

-Oky Doky Loky. Oh por cierto, Jerry podrías pasarte por sugarcube corner más tarde, casi al atardecer.-dijo Pinkie con rapidez y entusiasmo.

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué voy exactamente….?-Dije confundido

-Solo pasa por ahí, y lo averiguaras…-dijo para luego irse a quien sabe dónde a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Eso pasa a menudo?- pregunte a Twilight, quien ya se veía venir esa pregunta

-Si desgraciadamente, pero no te preocupes ella es inofensiva, solo rompe todas las leyes de física que se conocen-dijo calmadamente Twi, y yo por otra parte, me quede algo impresionado y a la vez asustado.

-¿Bueno a donde ahora?-dije para seguir con el recorrido.

Continuara….

 **Y hasta aquí acaba el cap. de hoy, dios que cansancio y que duro fue escribir esto la neta, pero ya está terminado así que ya puedo descansar hasta el próximo sábado donde ya les traeré la segunda parte, y como no lo mencione, la historia se desarrolla justo después del segundo capítulo de la primera temporada, y bueno con respecto a lo del clop quizá se tenga o quizá no depende de cómo desarrolle la historia y si es que ustedes quieren que se ponga algo de esto, pero ya veremos, además de que se acerca un día feriado y tengo un capítulo especial para el 16 de septiembre jejeje, y bueno eso es todo hasta la siguiente update y porfa dejen un comentario, me ayudan mucho al saber que hago bien y si quieren dejen sus OC para futuras ocasiones.**

 **Por cierto, gracias a ustedes ya son más de 600 visitas de la historia en fanfiction en los últimos meses, me enorgullece que sean mis fieles lectores de veritas, yo sería nada sin ustedes y si les echamos ganas quizá lleguemos a los 1000.**

 **Bueno me despido, este es luiskille214 y les desea un feliz mes patrio a los mexicanos que algunos piensan que podemos sacar adelante a nuestro hermoso país, me despido…**

 **Oh, casi lo olvidaba, si quieren ayudar a hacer algunas escenas en particular, me dan un PM y se los respondo enseguida, 100% real, no fake jajajaja…. Ahora si eso es todo, me voy a jugar War thunder….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, mis queridos lectores, aquí luiskiller214 con un nuevo capítulo de mi humilde historia y debo de admitir que me impresiona que quieran que siga escribiendo, ya que honestamente no pensaba que sería algo popular jejeje, al parecer me equivoque, pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes mis lectores que me siguen desde que comencé esto, la gloria va para ustedes también…**

 **Y bueno antes quisiera decir lo lamento top no haber subido alguna cosa el 16 de sep. Ya que pues me encontré atareado por asuntos menores y no pude escribir… además de que me pego al War thunder muy seguido jejeje...**

 **Pero no se preocupen si seguiré subiendo un nuevo cap (probablemente) cada sábado, y pues no se me espanten con eso de que me voy por unas semanas, solo ando ocupado XD…**

 **Y por lo tanto también me gusta saber que les gusta la jerga mexicana que llevo, ya que usualmente hablo así jejeje… y con esas expresiones se forma un carácter patriota, o sea el mío.**

 **Por lo tanto, seguiré con las expresiones graciosas que tanto quieren… y no teman en preguntar, en los comentarios sobre la historia ya que estoy a su disposición todos los días, y les respondo con gusto….**

 **Y sin más, nos vemos al final del cap…**

 **Capítulo 6 El comienzo de una nueva vida en Ponyville parte 2**

-¿Eso pasa a menudo?- pregunte a Twilight, quien ya se veía venir esa pregunta

-Si desgraciadamente, pero no te preocupes ella es inofensiva, solo rompe todas las leyes de física que se conocen-dijo calmadamente Twi, y yo por otra parte, me quede algo impresionado y a la vez asustado.

-¿Bueno a donde ahora?-dije para seguir con el recorrido.

-Bueno, podemos empezar por visitar a AppleJack, que vende sus manzanas cerca de aquí-dijo Twilight al ver su "pequeña" lista de actividades.

-Vale, por mi esta bueno…*dios esta yegua me va a matar*- dije y pensé al ver esa lista de nuevo.

-Ok, vamos es por aquí-

Y con eso nos retiramos hacia la zona comercial del pueblo, y he de admitir que una vez que ves el hermoso paisaje, te quedas sorprendido de lo bien que se nota, sin contaminación, sin calentamiento excesivo, prácticamente era como estar de vuelta en la tierra, cuando era un pequeñín… ah… que tiempos.

Después de admirar el pueblo, me percate que al parecer, casi toda la población de Ponyville, eran yeguas, y algunas me miraban extraño, como si me vieran con ¿deseo?, chingados ya me fregué… lo que decía papa era cierto, mejor me voy pensado como salir del pueblo rápido si no quiero que me violen sin piedad.

Y de apenas termine de pensar, ya habíamos llegado a donde se encontraba AppleJack, en un pequeño puesto de manazas, debo de admitir se ve bien para ser hecho a mano… o más bien a pesuña jejeje… pesuña.

En eso nos ve a Twilight y a mí, y nos mociona el ir con ella con un simple saludo, que con obvio gusto fuimos a verla.

-Hola Twilight, y humano Jerry, que los trae por aquí terroncitos de azúcar- dijo AppleJack, con su típico acento campirano.

-No tienes que llamarme así, con que me digas Jerry tengo suficiente- dije con algo de molestia, ya que no me gustaba que me trataran muy formal y referirme a mí como una especie, ¿sabiendo mi nombre? ¡Por favor!

 **-** Ok, Jerry y que los trae por aquí, apuesto que por unas ricas manzanas, ¿cierto compañeros?-dijo AJ de buen humor.

-En realidad, tenemos más que ver pero creo que podemos tomar una, ¿qué dices Jerry?- dijo Twi y a lo cual dije.

-Ok, por mi bien, tengo más hambre de todas maneras- dije al tomar unas de las manzanas del puesto. Lo curioso era que ni me gustaban las manzanas pero no iba a denegar algo regalado y más de alguien que fue tan amable de regalarme el producto, esa generosidad no se ve seguido en casa.

-adelante, cómela te seguro que será una de las mejores manzanas que probaras en tu vida- dijo la pony granjera, expectante de mi respuesta al probar un bocado de la manzana, que se veía apetitosa, no como las del supermercado, esta era más brillante y roja, me sorprendí, ninguna manzana que había visto se parecía a esta.

-Vale, ya veremos…-Dije para darle un mordisco grande a esta…"Crunch" *Mmmmm que bien sabe, incluso mejor que la de dónde vengo y de por sí ya ni me gusta mucho la manzana, ¡pero esta! , dios me podría acostumbrar a esto.

-Wow…AppleJack esto es delicioso, ¿tu plantaste esta?-Dije con la boca llena de la manzana que me estaba devorando.

-Yep, también todas las que vez en este puesto y también las que quedan en la granja, quizá te puedas pasar luego y yo personalmente te daré un recorrido ¿qué dices, compañero?-dijo AppleJack.

-Hummmm… bueno está bien pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, ahora Twi me está enseñando el pueblo y apenas vamos empezando…-le dije señalando la pequeña lista de Twilight.

-Veo que ya sabes el problema de estar con Twi, ¿eh?, no te preocupes caramelito, si le sigues la corriente, no pasara nada.-dijo AppleJack.

-Vale pues ahí nos vidrios, entonces-me despedí, pero al momento tanto AJ y Twi me preguntaron al unísono.

-¿y a que te refieres con eso?-preguntaron confundidas.

-¿Sobre lo que dije?, pues es costumbre de mi país, decir frases de doble sentido, créeme somos los maestros en este tipo de cosas, por ejemplo, ahí nos vidrios se refiere a decir nos vemos luego, y hace referencia a verse por el cristal de un vidrio…-dije con orgullo ya que no me da pena tener que remarcarlo, me gustan las bromas de doble sentido.

-Oh, ¿y siempre hablan así?-dijo Twi al momento de sacar otro pergamino, ¡dios tranquilízate con los estudios!

-Sí, la mayoría hablamos de esa manera y algunas veces metemos una que otra palabrota y por una que otra me refiero a muchas, demasiadas he de admitir-deje yo con tono burlón al final.

Luego de imaginarse a que me refería me preguntan.

-¿Y cómo es que tu no hablas de esa manera?- me dijo AJ con curiosidad.

-pues la verdad no sé, tengo tendencia a hablar educadamente cuando estoy con otras personas que apenas conozco, pero con un compa o amigo…chale que suelto las maldiciones más groseras que se me ocurran-dije con seriedad.

-bueno eso explica por qué decías barbaridad y media cuando estabas inconsciente- dijo Twi algo molesta por el hecho de que sabía maldecir y que terminara siendo una mala influencia para los potros más jóvenes.(¿Por qué pensaría eso?0-0)

-De veras, a pues perdón, también puede que hable entre sueños, es normal ya después de 10 años jejeje- dije bromeando.

-Bueno si eso es todo, creo que deberíamos de terminar de explorar el pueblo para que te acoples bien aquí, así que andando-dijo emocionada Twi y yo la seguí.

-Adiós Twi, Jerry, si tienes tiempo deberías pasar por la granja Sweet Apple Acres, mi familia y a mí nos vendría de maravilla que nos visitaras-ofreció la pony granjera al momento de que nos retirábamos.

-Ok, lo tendré en cuenta- dije para luego ser arrastrado por la magia de Twi…pinche magia wey.

Luego de que me soltara la chamarra, fuimos a explorar el resto de Ponyville, no fue mucho más que ver la plaza donde se organizaban eventos, el ayuntamiento que por cierto tuve la oportunidad de ver a la alcaldesa Mayor Mare, la cual al principio se inquietó un poco por mi apariencia pero, luego de que Twilight le explicara lo que era y de donde venía me dio una bienvenida formal al pueblo, así como me menciono de que la buscara en caso de que me interesara comprar un domicilio en Ponyville, a lo cual le dije que lo pensaría y que iría a buscarla.

Luego de despedirnos de la alcaldesa, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra próxima parada: Carrusel Boutique, según Twi es el lugar donde Rarity hace sus diseños de ropa, lo cual se me hacía bien pinche raro ya que no he visto ningún poni con alguna prenda.

Después de unos minutos de andar caminando, llegamos a lo que parecía ser un edifico que parecía un carrusel de feria, jeje no hay que ser un genio para que averiguara que lugar era.

-Aquí estamos, Carrusel Boutique, entremos Rarity debe de estar adentro-dijo Twi y entramos en la boutique.

Al momento de entrar, sonó la típica campanita que anuncia que un cliente entro en el lugar, en eso al cerrarse la puerta escuchamos la voz de Rarity desde la otra habitación.

-Bienvenidos al Carrusel Boutique donde todo es chic y… oh Twilight querida, eres tú y veo que traes al joven humano contigo-dijo Rarity amablemente.

-Bueno, alguien tiene enseñarle al Jerry el pueblo y ahora que recuerdo me pediste que lo trajiera aquí para que diseñar algo más de ropa-dijo Twilight a Rarity mientras yo solo oía con atención… Na, que va andaba más distraído que en las clases de mi especialidad.

-Bueno si ese es el caso, será mejor que empecemos ya, nunca he diseñado algo como esto antes pero vale el desafío y pensar que seré la primera pony que diseñe algo como esto-dijo Rarity con una emoción notable.

-Ok, mira primero tengo nombre y es Jerry, en segunda gracias por ofrecerte a hacer esto y la verdad te lo pagare en cuanto tenga dinero, ya que con el tema de que soy de otra dimensión y todo pues no traigo varo, ¡es más ni se cómo funciona la economía de este lugar!-dije sarcástico al principio para luego tener un tono serio pero cómico al final.

-De eso no te preocupes querido, va por mi cuenta ya es suficiente con que tenga la oportunidad de diseñar algo tan único y exótico-dijo honestamente Rarity.

-Wow, ¿en serio? Valla que generoso por tu parte, gracias y te juro que te lo pagare de algún modo- dije agradecido por tal muestra de generosidad que raras veces veía en las personas.

-No es nada querido, aunque tendré en mente lo de compensármelo…-dijo con tono algo coqueto para mi gusto… Bueno, eso fue extraño…

-Ok, y cuando empezamos…-dije sin emoción alguna, yo no estaba lo suficientemente drogado para entender y menos recibir indicaciones.

-Oh, claro pasa por aquí querido-dijo Rarity mocionando la otra habitación con una pesuña y acto seguido fui admirando la decoración del "estudio" de diseño de Rarity que estaba compuesto de unos maniquíes o debería decir ponyquines… no sé pero se me hiso gracioso el equivalente pony a los maniquíes, además de tener unos espejos alrededor de una plataforma, supongo que serían para verse si te queda bien la ropa, además de unos rollos grandes de tela de diferentes tipos, los cuales estaban acomodados en varias mesas o rincones del espacioso cuarto y también puede notar ¿una máquina de coser?, y yo que pensaba que no había tecnología aquí, pues me equivoque anqué sea algo de tier bajo.

Luego de analizar el cuarto, Rarity me dijo que fuera a la plataforma para tomar mis medidas, lo cual hice sin rechistar, jeje referencia equina, al mismo tiempo me preguntaba qué tipo de ropa necesitaba, a lo cual pensé decirle que quería algo simple y cómodo ya que si lo que dijo Twi era cierto a Rarity le gusta exagerar en cuanto a sus diseños… y mucho.

Al final le dije que si podía hacerme una nueva camisa, otros jeans y por ultimo algo con lo que no podría vivir…

-Quieres que te haga ¿qué?-dijo Rarity confundida.

-Pues veras es que, por cuestiones morales mías llevo ropa debajo de la ropa, por cuestiones del clima claro pero es más por costumbre y dignidad-dije rápido y algo avergonzado, no pensé que llegaría a decirle eso…

-Bueno, esta buen pero necesito verlas para darme una idea de cómo las voy a hacer-dijo Rarity

-0/0*¿khe verga?*… Pero eso significa que tengo que…*glup*…tengo que desvestirme en frente de… ¿ti?-dije más rojo que un tomate maduro.

-Podría decirse que si…ya que dudo que quieras quedarte sin tus prendas especiales, verdad guapo…-dijo Rarity esta vez con más deseo que coqueto, y Twilight se había ido a otra habitación dejándome solo con ella...In that moment i knew, i was fucked up.

-Este…si, gracias supongo-dije aun avergonzado hasta la madre.

-vamos no seas tímido…muéstrame esos fuertes músculos querido…-Dijo acercándose más hacia mí de manera algo moviendo un poco las caderas de manera seductora…vaya ya me jodi más pronto de lo esperado.

-Este… ya que…-dije aún más avergonzado que aquella vez que me checaron el celular para ver los packs... (Si saben a lo que me refiero)

Y así sucedió, con la pena y vergüenza más grande que he tenido en mi vida, primero fue la chamarra, luego la camisa y al último mis pantalones…y finalmente quede en mi camiseta blanca y boxers, dios que embarazoso.

-Debo de admitir que, para ser de otra especie, no te ves nada mal jovencito-dijo Rarity al momento de tomar mis medidas y mirándome con ojos azules predatorios.

-¿e-en serio?, bueno me alegra saber eso jejeje…*¿en serio fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?*-dije nervioso por su forma de actuar.

-bueno en ese caso creo que no te importara si hago esto…-dijo Rarity.

Y de antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar de que hablaba, se me abalanzo en plano momento y me dio un profundo beso, me sorprendí, no me quede impactado… mi primer beso y me lo robo una pony, vale verga la vida T-T, aunque no esta tan mal… ay wey, ya estoy perdiendo el juicio.

Y luego de un largo beso y de que ella terminara de explorar mi boca *bien que te gusto wey no te quejes*…pinche conciencia, bueno puede que probablemente me haya gustado, pero muy poco… bueno, como andaba diciendo al terminar, justamente viene entrando Twi a la habitación, y también cuando estaba aún impactado, por el reciente movimiento de Rarity, ella aprovecho para terminar de tomar las medidas correspondientes.

-Rarity, terminaste con las medicio…-y justamente en ese momento, Twi me ve y se sonroja al nivel dios.*Una más para acabarla de amolar*

-SI, ya termine y debo decir que quedaran fantásticas tus prendas querido-dijo eso ultimo hacia a mí, y yo aún me quede pensando inmóvil.

-*Dios, esto solo es señal de que la temporada de apareamiento está cerca y ya empezaron a dar sus "muestras de afecto", necesito tener un plan ya*-pensé y luego note que me estaban hablando.

-ah, sí de seguro que si jejeje…-dije con una de mis mejores poquerface.

Ya para finalizar, había notado el trance de Twi, lo cual se resolvió con unos chisqueos de mis dedos, a lo cual si respondió y desde luego se disculpó por quedarse viéndome fijamente, aparte de susurrar algo que apenas alcance a oír, creo que dijo "no es que te vieras mal", y con eso mantuve la alerta roja. Ya después de eso me vestí y nos despedimos de Rarity*sin mencionar, que me dio un giño y juro que cuando se encaminaba a dentro de su boutique, movía las caderas de manera hipnotizaste he de decir…mejor me calmo, ya estoy diciendo locuras.

En fin, al momento que nos fuimos, decidimos parar en una banca para discutir algunas cosas que no le habían quedado claro a Twi sobre mi mundo, desde arquitectura hasta matemáticas, nos fuimos elaborando similitudes entre su mundo y el mío, quien diría que aquí también usan algebra y geometría analítica, eso es bueno ya que puede decirse que soy algo nerd al respecto.

Y en fin, luego de esa pequeña parada, vi mi reloj de muñeca y vi que ya casi anochecía, a lo cual le pregunte a Twi sobre lo de la fiesta Pinkie a lo cual me respondió, que debería ir al sugarcube corner, me dio indicaciones de cómo llegar y después dijo que tenía que irse a la biblioteca por algo y que me alcanzaría allá.

En el camino me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que me había pasado hoy y debo de admitir que fue el día con más emoción que he tenido en toda mi vida, pero debo de tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, si doy u paso en falso podrá caer en un problema grave.

Después de un rato caminado por las calles del pueblo iluminadas por varios faroles con… ¡¿focos?! Jejeje, vaya que sorpresa bueno eso me da esperanzas de recargar mi celular. Bueno saber que estudiaba electromecánica, lo que quiere decir que soy bueno con máquinas y circuitos eléctricos y cosas así…eso me da la idea de un trabajo aquí si es posible.

Y eventualmente llegue al local, me quede algo confundido, como es posible que un edifico se construya en su totalidad de ¿jengibre?... vale verga la arquitectura, me cae. Pero bueno, debo de acostumbrarme si voy a estar aquí un buen tiempo.

Después abrí la puerta del local, y note que las luces estaban apagadas, hum que extraño… y obvio siendo el típico wey distraído y vale madres que soy, me adentre en la pastelería y me dispuse a ver si había un interruptor o algo para encender la luz…

-Bien ahora donde está el condenado interruptor….-dije

De repente se hiso la luz cegándome un poco y de paso dándome el susto de mi vida.

-¡SORPESA!-dijeron los ponys a mi alrededor.

-¡LA PUTA MADRE!-grite del susto, para luego caerme hacia atrás y darme un azoton en el piso.

En cuanto me vieron caerme, algunos se acercaron para ver si estaba bien, entre ellos Pinkie fue la primera en llegar a mi.

-auch, eso pinches dolió -dije al momento de intentar levantarme, para que luego Pinkie se acercara demasiado a mi

-Perdón si te di un buen susto, pero quería que tu fiesta quedara súper-duper genial, y lo hice bien, cierto, cierto, cierto?, porque me sentirá muy mal si no fuera así, ya que me gusta hacer felices a todos los habitantes de Ponyville y mpsmmpsmnmpsm?...-dijo Pinkie a la velocidad de la puta luz antes de que AppleJack pusiera su casco delantero en la boca de Pinkie.

-Lo que Pinkie quiso decir fue, que lamenta haberte asustado y que no fue su intención, cubito de azúcar-dijo AJ

-OK, no hay problema, nadamas avisen a la próxima-dije ya algo relajado del golpe y del susto.

-Jajajaja, debiste haber visto tu rostro-dijeron Rainbow y Spike riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso chicos, solo me tomaron desprevenido nada mas.-dije algo ofendido por la burla.

-Jajajaja si claro, grandote lo que tú digas-dijo Dash después de tremenda carcajada.

-No te enojes Jerry, fue gracioso-dijo Spike muy quitado de la pena.

-OK, ya me calmo, y tienen razón, es divertido desde otro punto de vista-dije al ahora contento dragón

-Bueno dejando de lado, ¿acaso dijeron que esta fiesta era mía?-deje incrédulo

-Pues claro tontito, es tu fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville después de todo-dijo Pinkie saltando imperactiva de un lado a otro.

-Wow, nadie había hecho un gesto tan desinteresadamente amable hacia a mí, se siente extraño recibir esto de personas… o en este caso ponys que apenas conozco-dije con un tono melancólico.

-En serio, ¿ni siquiera tu familia o amigos?- pregunto curiosa Twi.

-Ja amigos, si claro, si alguna vez hubiera tenido verdaderos amigos… en cuanto a mi familia, digamos que si tuve su apoyo, al menos hasta que ocurrió ese accidente…-dije con un poco de veneno en mis palabras al final.

-¿de qué hablas?, terroncito-dijo AJ preocupada.

Yo seguía pensando en aquel accidente, la sangre, el odio, las ganas de venganza, como deseaba tanto todo eso aquel entonces, pero ahora ya no creía que todavía eso siguiera en mi sistema…pero ahora creo que quiere volver a resurgir… *eso no puede volver a pasar, no otra vez.*

Me di cuenta de que AJ me estaba hablando… y también me di cuenta de algunas lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.

-¿uh?, oh no de nada no te preocupes- dije tratando de sacarme las lágrimas con la manga de mi chamarra.

-Jerry, querido estas llorando, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo Rarity preocupada.

-Nada ya lo dije, porque no mejor volvamos a lo de la fiesta, ¿vale?- dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ok, pero si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, estamos más que felices de escucharte, después de todo somos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan- dijo Pinkie tratando de animarme, seguido de un gran abraso grupal.

-*¡¿soy su amigo?!*Gracias chicas, lo tendré en cuenta-dije abrasándolas de vuelta.

-Bien y que esperamos a ¡festejar!-dijo Pinkie muy ansiosa.

Después de eso, las chicas y Spike me presentaron a todos los que habían asistido a la fiesta, debo de admitir que se siente bien ver nuevas caras, incluso conocí a los parientes de algunas de mis nuevas amigas, como el sr. y la Sra. Cake, que eran los tíos y jefes de Pinkie en la repostería, además de conocer a Big Mac y Applebloom, que son el hermano mayor y la hermana menor de AppleJack, je incluso conocí a la admiradora no. 1 de Rainbow: scotaloo y la hermana menor de Rarity: sweetie belle.

En fin esa noche me la pase muy bien, hubo buena comida y también juegos de fiesta, algo infantiles para mi gusto, pero me uní de todas formas, y cuando llego el pastel jajaja, hice un desastre enorme ya que por error le arroje por accidente un pedazo de pastel en la cara, y eso empezó una guerra de comida que termino en un gran desastre.

Luego de limpiar, todos nos dirigimos a sus respectivos hogares y yo me fui con Twi, en el camino me puse a pensar en lo que recordé de mi pasado, espero no tener que explícales eso, pero no puedo esconderlo por mucho tiempo…*sigh* bueno les diré a su debido tiempo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca-casa árbol de Twi, de inmediato me fui a dar una ducha y al terminar me puse mi camiseta y pantalón, deje la chamarra en una mesita de noche que tenía cerca, para desplomarme en la cama, pensando en muchas cosas que ahora sentía, la alegría de hallar un lugar donde pertenezco, donde puedo ser feliz y olvidar mi obscuro pasado, lo que hice y me arrepiento de hacer.

Después me dije a mi mismo que estaba siendo muy sentimental y me puse mis cascos de juego y los conecte a mí celular para escuchar una canción que ponía mucho cuando estaba en casa.

 **Linkin Park - Somewhere i belong (recomiendo eschucharla)**

Me la pase escuchándola hasta que me dio sueño y mis parpados se sentían pesados, justo cuando terminaba la canción me rendí a la tierra de los sueños y me dedique a dormir…sin notar que el brazalete que me había dado mi padre estaba brillando levemente y una voz femenina dijo…

-Hum…valla que interesante muchacho, sin duda tu padre tenía razón acerca de ti, eres un raro tipo de persona que hoy en día no se ve en la tierra, cumpliré mi promesa de protegerte después de todo, soy tu guardiana, no puedo esperar a conocerte mejor, buenas noches guapo- y con eso el brillo ceso y la voz no se escuchó más, solo se escuchaba los grillos en la pasifica noche….

 **Y eso es todo por hoy amigos espero que les haya gustado el cap. y perdón por no estar activo por casi un mes, ya saben la escuela y todos los trabajos, pero buena noticia ya Salí de vacaciones de invierno así que esperen nuevos caps. Pronto y recuerden comenten si les gusto y marquen como favorito, para cualquier otra cosa déjame un PM y te contesto de volada.**

 **Eso es todo, de mi parte nos vemos en el siguiente cap. y gracias por los 1000 vistas de esta historia se los agradezco de veras no saben lo feliz que me hacen liskiller214 se despide, no se fumen de la verde, esa si te deja loco jajajaj…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigos, aquí luiskiller214 y he vuelto, si ya se que les deje sin noticias mías pero no he muerto y mucho menos dejado esta historia. Y bueno eso es todo los dejo con el cap y dejen sus comentarios pa que siga creciendo la historia, sin más nos vemos la final del cap.**

 **Capítulo 7: Nuevo día, más problemas…**

Otra mañana calmada en ponyville,los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen y nada parece estar fuera de lo ordinario… veamos cómo le va al prota que todo esto es muy normal para mi gusto XD.

Jerry Pov

-*Despertando y bostezando* A la verga… que sueño tenía cabrón, ¿qué hora es?.

Se levanta de la cama y checa su celular que dejó en una mesita de noche.

-8:00 am! Pa su madre que temprano, usualmente llego a despertarme hasta las 12 pero bueno que se le va a hacer…

Se empieza a vestir con atuendo usual.

-bueno será mejor que empiece el día con un buen desayuno- dijo Jerry al momento de terminar de vestirse y tomar algunas cosas que quizá le servirían en el dia al igual que sus armas…

Al bajar las escaleras, el joven se puso a buscar a su amiga unicornio y al pequeño asistente dragón… más que no encontró a nadie… más que una nota en una mesita de la biblioteca… la cual decía:

" _Querido jerry:_

 _De seguro ya te hayas levantado en cuanto leas esto y no notes nuestra presencia, no te preocupes sólo fuimos a hacer unos encargos por el pueblo, regresamos en unas horas… porfavor no hagas trizas la librería mientras no estamos…_

 _Firma_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

 _PSDT: Applejack paso y dijo que si le podias ayudar en su granja… justo a esta carta hay un mapa de ponyville para que no te pierdas…"_

Jerry vi de inmediato el mapa Y lo abrió, encontrando en él una ruta marcada hacia Sweet Apple Acres…

-Oh bueno, minimo tengo algo que hacer hoy, pero antes de hacer cualquier pendejada… amo a comer!- exclamó el joven.

Luego Jerry se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer bien chidori (típicos huevos con frijoles). Al terminar empezó a comer normalmente… esto le recordó a su madre y como le cocinaba a veces platillos bien ricos…

-Joder, ya me está dando nostalgia wey… Nah está bien, no creo que se hayan preocupado mucho por mi de todas maneras…- se dijo a sí mismo con un torno gris y triste.

Le dolía, se notaba, dejar todo lo que conoces y amas por un destino diferente, en algo que le hara lo mismo a cualquiera…

Pero al mismo tiempo, le llenaba un sentimiento de emoción… algo nuevo que experimentar y conocer… lo que siempre le llamó la atención a aquel muchacho…

En ese momento el chico sacudió la cabeza para apartarse de esos pensamientos negativos y continuar su dia…

Al terminar su desayuno, dejó una carta a twilight para informarle a donde iba y cuando regresaría además de darle gracias por darle el recado…

Jerry se dirigió a la puerta para salir a la calle y dirigirse a la granja… mientras en el camino se le ocurrió cantar una canción pa pasar el rato, así que sacó su celular y empezó a cantar junto a la rola…

(Oy nomas ese cumbion :v)

Pumped Up Kicks  
Foster the People  
Letras  
Robert's got a quick hand  
He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan  
He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid  
Yeah found a six shooter gun  
In his dad's closet hidden oh in a box of fun things, I don't even know what  
But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
Daddy works a long day  
He be coming home late, he's coming home late  
And he's bringing me a surprise  
'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice  
I've waited for a long time  
Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger  
I reason with my cigarette  
And say your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet

(No se preocupen… no hubo tiroteos en esta escena XD)

En el momento que la canción terminó muchos ponys que iban caminando por la calle se le quedaron viendo con cara de WTF?… bueno que esperas de un pueblo donde lo más agresivo que pasa serían unos raspones e insultos básicos…

La granja se encontraba cerca, se notaba por una cerca pintoresca y un montón de manzanos… el joven siguió el camino de tierra que daba a un Granero rojo y que tenía sus años y a lado una casa muy hogareña que le recordó a sus tiempos visitando la granja de su tío…

 _FLASHBACK_

Vemos a un joven y un adulto recorriendo un campo de manzanos…

-¿ya falta poco tío?- dijo el pequeño jerry con un aire cansado

-si ya falta poco chamaco, no te me mueras todavía si no tus padres me matan jajajaja…- dijo alegremente el señor de apariencia ranchera.

-Ok, ya llegamos- dijo aparente tío del pequeño. Frente a ellos se encontraba una hacienda muy bien decorada e incluso brillaba las tejas del techo como si fueran nuevas… aunque que más se espera de un familiar que construyó todo esto desde los cimientos.

El pequeño se veía sorprendido por tal vista, todo era verde y colorido… algo nuevo y hermoso para el…

-A su mecha… tio esto es genial… ¿Y todo es tuyo?- preguntó el muy ingenuo.

-Sí y por lo que te quedes es tuyo también jeje… anda ve a explorar- dijo felizmente el pariente.

\- OH ENSERIO?!, gracias tío-dijo el jovencito antes de salir corriendo a ver los alrededores.

-Nada más vuelve antes que anochezca, o te perderás la cena- dijo el tío al verle partir hacia el campo.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

Jerry's POV

*Heh, esos tiempos eran lo mejor que tuve en mi infancia… quizá regresar al campo me haga olvidar el pasado… si me hará bien…*

En lo que iba caminando y recordando mis tiempos de infancia, no vi a cierta potranca que iba a toda velocidad en mi dirección… y como era de esperarse, terminamos chocando entre nosotros…

 ***Smash***

Las pequeña potra y yo nos encontramos en el suelo, algo atarantados pero ilesos…

-¿Uhhh que fue lo que pasó?- dije tratando de levantarme, pero entonces me di cuenta de que habían tres pequeños cuerpos encima mío…

-Oh lo siento, no vi por dónde iba- dijo una voz aguda y adorable.

En ese momento reconocí esa voz, me dispuse a ver quien estaba encima mío y para mi sorpresa era Applebloom, la pequeña que me habían Applejack en la fiesta del día anterior…

\- Oh no se preocupen, en parte es mi culpa al no haberme fijado en donde iba caminando… hey, a ti te conozco, tu hermana nos presentó en la fiesta que hizo pinkie...- les dije a las potras.

\- Oh si recuerdo, eres Jerry el humano cierto?- dijo Applebloom

\- Pues no creo que conozcan a otro como yo o si?- dije burlón.

-Cierto jiji… y qué te trae a la granja de mi familia?- dijo Applebloom

\- Oh, pues twilight me dijo que tu hermana necesitaba ayuda con algo, ¿sabes donde está?- pregunté amablemente

-Ella está en la zona este de la granja, sólo sigue el camino que está a la derecha de la granja Y llegaras- dijo feliz la pequeña potra de gran moño.

-Ok, y si no te importa que pregunte, ¿a donde ibas con tanta prisa?- de pregunte curioso.

-Oh, bueno pues iba a ver amigar para poder encontrar nuestras cutie marks- dijo la potrilla emocionada.

-¿Cuite que-meldas?¿y eso con que se come o que?-

-Cuite marks, son las marcas en los flancos de un pony que representa su talento especial, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y yo estamos en busca de nuestro talento especial y probamos de todo para hallarlas, por eso somos somos: las Cutie Marks Crusaders- dijo orgullosa Applebloom.

-Jeje vale, bien por ti y tus amigas, espero que lo consigan- dije.

-Gracias por el apoyo, pero no te preocupes lo lograremos, eso me recuerda, ¿y tu tienes una cutie mark?- preguntó inocentemente la potrilla.

-Este no, por lo menos eso creo...- dije.

-¿No tienes una? *gasp* ¿sabes qué significa?- dijo Applebloom con cierta emoción.

-Este… no, no se- dije confundido.

-Significa que puedes unirnos y ayudarnos conseguir las nuestras y la tuya también, ¿te unirias, por favor?- dijo emocionada la potranca.

En ese momento la pequeña me vio con los ojos más adorables que he visto, juraría que si la veía por más tiempo iba a morir de una dosis extrema de ternura.

-Awww que tierno, ok ok ya si, me uno, deja de hacer esa cara o moriré de ataque al corazón- dije bromeando a la pequeña.

Applebloom se llenó de felicidad por oir eso e hizo el mismo chirrido que hizo pinkie al sonreír.

-*Squee* Si!, un nuevo integrante, espera que le cuente a las demás, reuniré a las otras y te buscaremos para hacer tu iniciación al grupo- Dijo felizmente Applebloom.

-*mente de jerry* Ala verga, ¿iniciación?, ¿qué es esto un culto o que chingados?- pensé en silencio.

-Bueno bloom, mejor voy a ver que quiere Applejack antes de que se pregunte dónde ando, nos vemos chamaquita- le dije antes de retirarme.

-Ok nos vemos Jerry- dijo la potra antes de irse.

Me dispuse a ir por donde Applebloom me había indicado, el cual tenía pinta de que alguien estuvo ahí recolectando las manzanas de algunos árboles.

-Supongo que es por aquí…- dije pensando en alto.

 **¡Smack!**

Se escuchó de repente un sonido parecido a algo golpeando madera muy fuerte, y siendo el pinchi curioso que soy… pues fui a investigar un poco.

Al acercarme seguí escuchando los tremendos trancazos que había escuchado antes pero más fuertes, hasta que si con lo que provocaba el sonido, era Applejack dando una buena patada al tronco de un árbol y haciendo que las manzanas cayeran en cestos convenientemente colocados.

-Hey Applejack- salude, y Applejack voltea a verme algo nerviosa…

\- Oh hola terroncito de azúcar, ¿que te trae por aquí?- dijo en un tono nervioso y como que no algo escondía, me resulta fácil leer las expresiones de la gente, pero en este caso.. me resultó mucho más fácil con Applejack, hummm…

-Bueno, twi me dijo que necesitabas ayuda en la granja y pues como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, vine a ver que necesitabas- dije directo.

-Ah sí ya recuerdo, bueno si vienes a ayudar hay mucho trabajo por hacer- dijo señalandome que la siguiera.

En el lo que seguía a Applejack y me explicaba la que había que hacer en la granja, no pude evitar notar que sus caderas hacían ese movimiento ondulatorio que hacía rarity cuando se puso calenturienta… eso ya da mala espina, ¿será que ella también está en celo?, mejor mantengo la guardia alta, no quiero rifarmela. En fin terminó de explicar y me dijo que podría empezar con mover unos cuantos barriles cuando los trajeran al Granero.

-Bueno compañero, iré por Big Mac para empezar a llevar los barriles para acá, así esperarlo aquí, él te ayudará- dijo la poni granjera.

-Vale aquí espero, na más no se tarden- le dije y sin decir más se fue a buscar al tal Mac, me pregunto quien sera…

Luego de un rato esperando vi llegar a Applejack junto con otro poni de peleaje rojo que a mi parecer es más grande que los demás que he visto, y podría decir que trabaja duro ya que se ve que es fuerte… sólo espero que sea amigable.

-Hey jerry, te quiero presentar a Big Macintosh, mi hermano mayor- dijo la poni granjera.

-a no ma, ¡¿es tu hermano?! Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, mucho gusto soy Luis Gerardo, pero me llaman Jerry de cariño- dije al mismo tiempo que le ofrecí un saludo.

El solo se limitó a corresponder el saludo y sin decir algo.

-huh, y entonces trabajas aquí no?- dije para romper el hielo y la situación no se volviera incómoda.

-Eyup- dijo el semental rojo con una voz muy profunda y con una sonrisa… supongo que si en amigable pero mejor me cuido, si este wey tiene una fuerza proporcional a lo que luce, entonces mejor cuido lo que digo y hago, ya que este cabrón tiene pinta de poder mandarme al espacio con una patada.

-Que bien, yo apenas empiezo hoy, así que espero poder ser amigos y trabajar mejor- dije con algo de nervios, wow lo dije como un wey que va a pedir trabajo por primera vez… uh espera un segundo.

-Eyup- volvió a decir el semental, ¿acaso es lo único que dice?

-Este… creo que no eres muy conversador verdad?- pregunté

-eh sólo un poco, pero asi soy compañero- Dijo más ampliamente.

-ah vale, entonces ¿cuando empezamos?- pregunte amablemente.

-Justo ahora sólo espera a que vayamos por los barriles- dijo Applejack y con eso se fueron…

*hummm… sólo espero que no sean tan pesados… no cargo mucho que digamos.

Luego de un rato los hermanos Apple llegaron un un carretón bien pinche llenó de barriles con manzanas.

-No mames, ¡¿hay que bajar todo eso?!- dije espantado, no había hecho trabajo pesado desde que tenía 12 años y cuando estaba en plena prepa, ya saben cargando materiales de torno y soldadura.

-Eyup, espero que estés dispuesto a trabajar duro- dijo calmadamente Big Mac.

-A su puta madre, esto va a durar un rato- dije para que luego Applejack me diera un sape.

-¡Ouch! Oye porque el golpe- dije sobandome la cabeza.

-Pensé que Twilight te había dicho que no dijeran palabrotas- dijo molesta.

-Si lo sé, pero perdón es la costumbre ya tranquila evitare decirlas- dije algo adolorido por el sape.

-Bien, entonces a trabajar que queda mucho por cargar- dijo Applejack para empezar a bajar los barriles junto con Big Mac.

*uhggg esto me va a doler mañana* pensé al empezar a bajar y acomodar otros barriles.

En fin, estuvimos bajando y acomodando barriles en el granero por más de 4 horas, en ciertos momentos paraba a descansar, solo para que Applejack me preguntara si estaba bien y luego continuar con el cargamento, lo único que me pareció algo raro fue que Applejack se me quedara viendo con la cara sonrojada cuando me había quitado la chamarra y mi camisa, ya que me dio un chingo de calor, y sólo estaba en mi camiseta blanca que estaba toda sudada y se veía como si le hubieran echado agua encima… y lo más raro es que tuviera esa mirada, una que sólo otra poni me había dado, Rarity, oh tío esto no puede ser bueno, claro que luego se cubrió con su sombrero y se dirigió a terminar de descargar los demás barriles.

Al final terminamos de descargar los barriles, estaba acabado y sudoroso, joder necesito una ducha después de esto... pero siento que algo va a pasar algo muy malo…

Narrador POV

Y vaya que sí, ya que el joven había despertado un cierto deseo en la poni granjera… y digamos que no va a hacer bonito para el...7u7

Ya era tarde y Jerry se había levantado del suelo donde se encontraba descansando y se dirigió a los hermanos Apple para recibir más indicaciones.

-huff, por favor díganme que eso fue todo no creo poder más- dijo el jovencito con ganas de tirarse al suelo de nuevo y dormir.

-jeje, ya veo que te cansaste, pero no te preocupes te pondrás mejor después de comer- dijo Applejack para después oír una campanilla y a alguien gritando.

\- ¡A CENAR!- dijo una voz que por el sonido parecía ser de alguien mayor.

-¡¿Comida?!- dijo entusiasmado el joven humano.

-Eyup, esa debe ser Granny, sería mejor apurarnos o se enfriara la comida- dijo Big Mac al momento de empezar a caminar hacia la casa.

-En ese caso, ¡EL ÚLTIMO QUE LLEGUE ES UN HUEVO PODRIDO!- dijo el joven al momento de echarse a correr y ir a toda máquina hacia la casa.

-Hey, espera- dijo Applejack a momento de salir corriendo tras él.

En el instante que jerry fue hacia la puerta de la casa, un lazo lo atrapó del pie y cayó hacia el piso.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió- dijo con algo de dolor presente en su voz.

-No debiste salir corriendo así cabeza de chorlito- dijo Applejack con una cuerda en la boca.

-pero era necesario hacer eso, puede lastimarme sabes…- dijo algo molesto.

-Si lo sé, pero era la única de que te detuvieras- dijo la poni granjera.

\- Ok, ok ya entendi, desatame ¿Quieres?- dijo jerry aun molesto.

-Bien, pero me debes un favor- dijo al momento de aflojar la soga con la que tenía atado al joven.

-¡A que la canción!, ¿y yo por que? Tu eres la que me amarró- dijo intrigado el jovencito.

-Por ser terco… y un apuesto terco~ Dijo lo último en un tono algo deseoso que Jerry reconocía de su última visita con Rarity.

*¡Sopotamadre!, ya vali chorizo con huevo…* Pensó el joven asustado por dentro.

-Este…. Mejor amos a comer, no quiero dejar esperando a nadie jeje- respondió el joven nervioso.

-Ok sigueme Compañero~ Dijo la yegua rubia con el mismo tono.

Applejack POV.

Me encontraba en camino a la casa con el apuesto humano detrás mío,mi plan esta saliendo a la perfección, sólo necesito pillarlo a solas y por fin podre tener a alguien quien me ayude con mis dias de celo, además con sólo verlo me entraron ganas de comermelo, bueno ya habrá tiempo para eso… debo de concentrarme.

En cuanto llegamos Applebloom, Big Mac y Granny ya estaban en la mesa esperándonos.

-Valla que se tomaron su tiempo jovencitos, pensamos que ya no iban a cenar- Dijo Granny.

-Como piensan en eso saben bien que no me pierdo una cena familiar por nada- Dije orgullosa.

\- Me alegra oír eso, ¿y No nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?- Dijo granny viendo a Jerry que aún estaba con poca ropa y algo sudado… Unf.

-Bueno…. El es Jerry el humano, no es de por estos lares, más bien el es de otro mundo según Twilight- Dije explicando a los demás miembros mí la familia.

-En efecto mi querida Applejack, mucho gusto conocerla Señora….?- dijo Jerry estirando su mano para saludarla.

-Granny Smith, encantada hijo- dijo la abuela respondiendo el saludo con su pesuña.

-¡Oh vaya!, tienes fuerza jovencito, no me extraña que Applejack te haya elegido como su novio, ya era hora para ser honestos-

*¿Oh Granny por que?* pensé al mismo que me sonrojaba como una manzana. Voltee a ver a Jerry de reojo y vi que reacciono igual: Sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

-Este… no… estamos saliendo, sólo me ofrecieron trabajo y ya jeje- Dijo algo bajo y nervioso.

-Awww, harian una bonita pareja- dijo una inocente Applebloom.

-Oh Bloom no tu también…- dijo Jerry frustrado, ahora que lo pienso se ve adorable cuando está así, e imaginar ser pareja de Jerry No sonaba mal, la boda, la luna de miel y los potros que podamos tener juntos… y así empiece a soñar despierta sobre un futuro con el…

POV Jerry.

¡Demonios! Granny sí que sabe cómo incomodar a lo grande, bueno pasando de eso la cena paso normal, excepto lo el hecho de Applejack mirándome con ojos soñadores… Mmmmmm, sip "normal" sin duda… eso fue sarcasmo… si uh..

Bueno como sea, la cena en sí fue grandiosa, Manzanas EVERYWERE, había en pasteles, tartas, dulces, etc…

Eso nunca había tenido dulces para cenar en mi vida, bueno supongo que es hora de la diabetes autoinducida…

Comí como si nunca hubiera comido antes, era lo mejor que había comido en años.

Al acabar le di las gracias a Granny, ya que ella había hecho la comida, luego dije mis despedidas y me retiraba a la puerta…. Pero fui detenido por Applejack…

-Bueno, fue delicioso y todo eso, pero me tengo que ir- dije ya en la puerta.

-¡Oye espera!- Dijo de repente Applejack.

-¿Recuerdas ese favor que me debes?- cuestionó la yegua naranja.

-Este… si, ¿por?- dije sin saber el porqué de la conversación.

-Bueno necesito tu ayuda en una última cosa…- dijo Applejack un poco apenada.

-¿En qué exactamente?- pregunté, pero como que algo no va bien…

-Solo a acomodar unas cuantas cosas en el granero, sólo tardará unos minutos- dijo la granjera, pero note algo raro, un brillo en sus ojos que parecía decir que deseaba algo, o quizá solo sea mi imaginación :v

-Este… ok pues vamos- dije pero sin dejar la guardia baja, algo definitivamente está pasando y no creo que me guste…

Fue entonces cuando Applejack y yo nos retiramos afuera y nos dirigimos al granero.

-Bien terroncito de azucar, necesito que entres y me ayudes con unas cajas que hay que guardar- dijo la granjera con una sonrisa que daba a entender que ella sabía algo que yo no.

-Bien sólo dime dónde están- dije calmado, pero por dentro me daba mala espina esta situación.

-Están el en centro del granero, ahí para ser más exactos- dijo la pony señalando con su pezuña unas cajas que estaban extrañamente acomodadas en forma de un sillón para uno.

Sin más me decidí acercar a levantarlas, dejando a Applejack en la puertadel granero.

Al momento de llegar a la pila de cajas, la puerta del granerose cierra de golpe dejando a oscuras el granero, sólo se podía ver una ventana que daba paso a la luz de la luna…

-¡Ay wey! No mames, ¿qué melda paso?¿quien apago la luz?- dije algo nervioso y un poco asustado.

-¡Applejack! ¡Ayudame! ¡abre la puerta!- dije desesperado para luego oír unos pasos, o más bien ¿pezuñas? Me Di la vuelta y encontré a Applejack con su melena suelta y una cuerda.

-Bueno, por fin solos compañero- dijo la voz de Applejack lenta y seductora.

-Oh tío esto no puede ser bueno- dije al ver a la yegua.

En ese momento quise dar media vuelta y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero me detuvo una cuerda que estaba enlazada en mis piernas.

-Buen intento, pero tu no vas a ninguna parte- dijo la pony granjera con mirada lujuriosa y jalando la cuerda hacia ella con su boca.

*Oh joder* pensé para luego retorcerme para poder sacarme de esta pegajosa situación, pero la cuerda estaba muy bien amarrada… y en ese momento recordé mi cuchillo… pero también recordé que dejé mis cosas afuera del granero… Chin ya vali chorizo…

Cuando Applejack jalo una vez más la cuerda ya me tenía a su merced, y acto seguido empezó a amarrarme los brazos y manos también, en fin quede más inmóvil que una roca de río.

Y ya bien acomodado en la pila de cajas, Applejack se sube encima mio y me ve con ojos predatorios.

-Al fin mío, no te preocupes, seré gentil- dijo para acercarse más a mi cara y a punto de darme un beso apasionado y haciendo que Jerry Jr. Se despertará del sueño…. Pero luego se abrieron las puertas del granero de repente.

-¡Applejack! ¡Los timberwolves están en la granja y…¿qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Big Mac al vernos en una posición muy comprometedora…

-Bueno estábamos… veraz…- decía nerviosa la poni para después darse cuenta de que había timberwolves atacando la granja.

-Espera, ¿timberwolves aquí? Así que por fin se atrevieron a venir, vamos Mac es hora de darles una lección- dijo Applejack para luego irse corriendojunto a Big Mac hacia los campos de manzana…

En el momento que ellos salieron, vi entrar a la pequeña Applebloom que me vio en seguida y fue hacia donde me encontraba.

-Oh hola Jerry, ¿Qué haces amarrado a unas cajas? ¿es un juego nuevo? Oh ¿puedo jugar yo también?- dijo inocentemente la pequeña potra.

\- No exactamente bloom, pero ¿me ayudas a sacarme de aquí? Esto es incómodo es más de un sentido- dije señalando las cuerdas alrededor mío.

-Bien te ayudare, ¿pero cómo es que terminaste así?-preguntó la potranca de gran moño.

-Este… no quieres saber, créeme- dije con un rubor y ceño fruncido.

Después de unos minutos, la pequeña Applebloom me logra liberar de las cuerdas y acto seguido me estiró porque ya me está incomodando no poder moverme.

-ahhh Gracias bloom, te debo un favor- dije agradecido.

-no hay de que, me gusta ayudar a los demás- dijo orgullosa la pequeña.

-Bueno será mejor que me valla a ver si Applejack y Big Mac necesitan refuerzos- dije al mismo tiempo que recogía mis cosas e iba hacia la dirección que vi a Applejack galopar a toda prisa.

No pasó mucho para encontrarlos peleando va pezuña limpia contra unas criaturas que parecían lobos de madera… ¡a su mecha eso sí que es nuevo!

Justo cuando estabaembobado observando cómo luchaban, me di cuenta que por cada… aparente timberwolf, aparecían más y se volvió más difícil para los hermanos Apple…

-Por mis corrales, ¿cómo es que llegan más?- dijo Applejack al momento de darle una tremenda patada a un timberwolf, que lo mandó volando hacia un árbol cercano… wow esa pony si que tiene fuerza…

En ese momento vi como unos cuantos timberwolves más salieron de entre los arbustos más cercanos, al parecer Los Apple habían estado luchando por un buen rato mientras estaba lejos y parecían algo cansados además que pude notar que le habían rasguñado una pezuña a Applejack y se veía que empezaba a dolerle mucho.

De un momento a otro ya estaban superados 5 a 1… tenía que hacer algo o perderé a mis nuevos amigos…

Esos lobos eran algo intimidantes, pero tenía algo que ellos no: potencia de fuego suficiente para borrarlos del mapa.

Saque la pistola y el revólver, me asegure que estuvieran cargadas, y de inmediato salí de mi escondite y empecé a disparar con rapidez a los timberwolves.

*BAM**BAM*BAM*

En el momento que pare de disparar, cayeron al suelo 3 timberwolves con un agujero humeante en la cabeza

-Tres disparos tres bajas… nada mal- dije confiado.

Los lobos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que algo más les daba lucha Y fueron en mi dirección con intención de morderme hasta matarme…

Pero eso no ocurrió…con mi revólver en mano y una precisión letal, uno tras otro fueron cayendo mientras yo seguía apuntando y disparando.

-*bam*Ja headshot, vamos estoy aquí… *bam* uups ¿te dolió? Eso creí *bam* esto es pan comido- dije al mismo momento que me sentía genial y ver como algunas cabezas de timberwolves explotaban con un disparo bien colocado entre las cejas ¡me llenaba de adrenalina Pura!

Al final sólo quedaba uno, y al ver a sus compañeros malheridos y algunos ya muertos,empezó a aullar… llamaba refuerzos.

De repente salieron más de los arbustos y uno consiguió tumbarme por detrás y mantenerme contra el suelo,haciendo que tirara las pistolas lejos de mi, mientras los demás Iban por Applejack y BIg Mac.

-Mierda, quita de encima maldito lobo sarnoso- dije molesto.

-¡Jerry! ¿estas bien terroncito?- dijo preocupada Applejack.

-Algo… no te preocupes hallaré una forma de salir de esta- dije pensando en como recuperar mis pistolas para acabar con ellos.

En eso Applejack se lanza en carrera y le da una buena tacleada al timberwolf que me tenía contra el suelo, el timberwolf empezó a forcejear con Applejack y consiguió darle una buena mordida en la otra pezuña.

-¡AHHHHH!- Grito de dolor la poni granjera.

-¡APPLEJACK!- Grite en desesperación, momento empezó a correr a mil por hora, y algo despertó en mi… un sentimiento que pensé olvidar… Odio y venganza. De mi empezó a surgir un tipo de aura negra y mis ojos cambiaron a un color verde fuerte que brillaba en la obscuridad de esa noche.

*la lastimaron, a un amigo mío… **LOS MALDITOS LASTIMARON A ALGUIEN QUE ME IMPORTA… SE ARREPENTIRAN, ¡SE ARREPENTIRAN DIJE!***

Mi mente se nublo, mis pensamientos ya no eran los mismos, el odiose apoderó de mí y en ese momento sólo me importaba darle una lección a esos timberwolves: **NADIE SE METE CONMIGO O MIS AMIGOS…**

En cuanto un timberwolf se acercó para atacarme, lo agarre del hocico y lo levante furiosamente sin esfuerzo, mis ojo encontraron los de esa insignificante bestia y puedever algo que me esperaba ante tal acción: MIEDO, miedo de mí, acto seguido tomé su cabeza con las dos manos y *CRACK* le quebré la mandíbula, para luego dejarlo caer en el suelo sin vida…

Los demás sólo se quedaron viendo incluso cuando levante mi mano y todos los timberwolves estaban siendo estrangulados por una fuerza que venía de mi. Es escena era tan que hasta Big Mac parecía temerle a lo que encontrabaante el... pero lo que si les espanto en verdad fue cuando decidí hablar...

-*voz demoniaca* **ME VAN A ESCUCHAR BIEN PORQUE NO LO REPETIRÉ 2 VECES, SE VAN A IR PACÍFICAMENTE SIN HACER MOVIMIENTOS SOSPECHOSOS Y NO VOLVERÁN A MENOS QUE QUIERAN TERMINAR COMO SU AMIGO, ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?-** dije con el tono sombrío que le daría escalofríos hasta la propia muerte…

Los timberwolves estaban temblando, se notaba porque sonaban a ramas sacudiendose rápidamente.

- **DIJE ¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO?!-** Grite y deje ir haciendo que la manada se fuera como alma que lleva el diablo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no había más timberwolves y yo había regresado a la normalidad pero no me sentía bien, como si hubiera corrido un maratón de 20 km, lo último que recuerdo fue me desmaye y a Applejack gritando mi nombre con desesperación…

 **Bueno, hasta aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, y bueno una vez más lo lamento por no haber subido nada estos meses, se me puso ruda la cosa de la prepa, ya que eran finales de semestre y pies llevaba trabajando en este capítulo por unos meses, pero me alegra estar de vuelta amigos, y quizá tenga otro cap para este sábado o el lunes que viene, y eso es todo, ya saben que dejar un comentario aunque sean anónimos me da más ánimos de escribir más y mejores capitulos para ustedes… y con eso me despidió compas, sigan siendo geniales y recuerden, no hagan una apuesta con su profe de física o terminarán llendo a un concierto de CD9 y tomarse fotos con ellos… si eso paso T_T**

 **¡Luiskiller214 se despide y hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis queridos lectores y otra gente que casualmente pasa por aquí… si bueno aquí vengo con otro cap y esta vez tengo refuerzos, con ustedes una muy buena persona que me ha estado apoyando en mis fics y ahora es un muy buen amigo:**

 **dikr1229:**

 **-buenas tardes, nada que decir si no hay para comentar de interes mutuo y logico-**

 **Bueno como verán, aquí dikr me ayudará en este cap y como bono adicional… estará como un nuevo personaje en esta historia… un aplauso señores… (nadie aplaude) este… (saca minigun) ¡que aplaudan dije!**

 **(Comienzan a aplaudir) para eso me gustaban…**

 **bien ahora que eso está resuelto comencemos con el cap.**

 **oh se me olvidaba, gracias a los que me han estado comentando lo que piensan del fic, en serio gracias**. **Ahora si empecemos.**

 **capítulo 8: Bloody Sinner y un nuevo humano...**

Applejack POV

Por mis corrales… ¿que fue lo que pasó? En un momento estábamos rodeados de timberwolves y en otro… apareció Jerry… a ayudarnos con dos objetos extraños de los cuales disparaba algo hacia ellos… y algo aun aún más extraño… es que de repente el ambiente se volviera algo tétrico y que Jerry empezará a comportarse de manera diferente y luego se desmayado después de haberlos ahuyentado.

Rápidamente me dirijo haciaél preocupada, que tal si se lastimo o algo peor… no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Zzzzzz no mama no quiero ir a la prepa, mucha tarea zzzzz- o quizá solo estaba inconsciente, por un momento me había preocupado, pero ahora necesito llevarlo con Twilight ella de segura sabrá que hacer para que despierte, y quizá continúe donde lo dejamos…

30 minutos después…

Estaba en camino a la biblioteca con un humano inconsciente en mi lomo, pensando qué le diría a Twilight para que no se preocupara por lo que pasó hace rato, y siendo el elemento de la honestidad, mentir no es mi especialidad.

-zzzz empanaditas de manzana, mis favoritas zzzz- decía entre sueños y babeando un poco.

Eso si me tomo por sorpresa, pero ¿qué son empanadas?, mejor le preguntaré luego, ahora lo más importante es llevar a Jerry a la biblioteca…

En cuestión de minutos ya habíamos llegado y Jerry seguía diciendo incoherencias dormido, toque la puerta y espere a que abrieran y en cuestión de minutos Spike abrió.

-Oh hola Applejack ¿que te trae aquí tan tarde?- preguntó.

-hola spike, necesito ver a Twilight es urgente- dije sin rodeos.

-Claro ella está en la cocina- dijo el dragoncito.

-y una pregunta, ¿porque Jerry está inconsciente en tu lomo?- pregunto curioso.

-larga historia- dije para entrar, dejar a Jerry en el sofá y buscar a Twilight, que en efecto estaba en la cocina… con algo que parecía quemarse en la estufa…

De inmediato notó que había entrado y me saludo como siempre.

-hey Applejack no te vi llegar, estaba ocupada haciendo la cena, ¿quieres quedarte a comer?- pregunta feliz la unicornio.

\- Por más que quisiera, tengo que decir que no, ahora tengo algo que enseñarte- dije para ir en camino a la sala y twi me siguió en seguida.

-zzzzz el pastel es una mentira zzzz- Dijo Jerry aún dormido y con Spike viendo que le había pasado.

\- Uh? ¿porque Jerry está inconsciente? ¿Acaso se ha dormido en el trabajo?- dijo twilight despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, no exactamente… digamos que ocurrió un problema en la granja- dije.

-¿Que clase de problema?- preguntó Twilight algo preocupada.

-Pues… unos cuantos timberwolves aparecieron en la granja y nos atacaron y justo cuando nos tenían rodeados, él aparece de repente y empezó a dispararle con algo, no sé qué era lo que tenía en las manos pero nos ayudó a deshacernos de la mayoría de timberwolves, pero algo paso cuando uno se le abalanzó encima y vio cómo uno me lastimara la pata- dije señalando la herida que estaba vendada.

\- Oh celestia, ¡¿en serio?! ¿Y estas bien no te hirieron de más o si?- dijo twilight aún más preocupada.

-Si estoy bien, el que no se encuentra bien es Jerry, se desmayó después de haber asustado a los timberwolves- dije

-Espera, ¿el sólo asustó a una manada de timberwolves? ¿Cómo es posible eso?- pregunto intrigada al mismo tiempo que revisaba a Jerry con su magia.

\- No lo sé, solo vi que se quitó al timberwolf de encima y lo sujeto en el aire, y luego no se que hizo pero dejó a la bestia fuera de acción sólo con sus manos Y luego se dirigió hacia los otros y amenazó para que no regresarán- dije con algo de asombro, este jovencito tiene agallas debo de admitir y eso lo hace más irresistible. Y sin darme cuenta ya estaba volviendo a fantasear despierta y con un leve rubor.

-¿uh? ¿Applejack? ¿Estas bien?- dijo twi viendo en qué estado estaba.

-¿uh? ¿que?¿cuando?¿donde?- dije al despertar de la fantasía.

\- Me estabas diciendo que lo que pasó en la granja, es curioso, por lo que he investigado de los timberwolves, ellos no tienden a atacar sin ser provocados, y para empezar, ¿qué hacían tan lejos del bosque?- preguntó la unicornio morada.

\- No lo sé, pero lo que más me preocupó fue Jerry, la forma en la que actuaba no era normal, es como si fuera otra persona…- dijo Applejack suspicaz.

-Bueno en parte tienes razon, por lo que me cuentas, el no se parecía en nada al Jerry que conocemos, tendré que hacer unas pruebas- dijo twilight pensando profundamente.

-Ok en ese caso si me disculpas tengo que volver a la granja, de seguro Granny y Mac me están esperando- dije para enseguida dirigirse a la salida, pero antes fui al sofá donde coloqué a jerry y me acerqué a él, verifique que twilight no estuviera cerca y le dije al oído.

\- Es una pena que no hayamos terminado lo que empezamos… pero no te preocupes, la semana de celo está muy cerca… y en el momento en que te vea, te tendré para mi sola~- dije susurrando dulcemente para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e irme hacia la granja.

POV Jerry

Ugggg… joder ya es como la 3ra vez que me desmallo ¿dios que me paso?, solo recuerdo que fui al la granja y… luego algo que tenía que ver con Applejack y una cuerda?... bueno, luego algo sobre unos… eh no se que eran… pero les di una buena paliza, y luego algo de…. Ahh ya no recuerdo nada… ya que supongo, bueno es hora de levantarse…

Luego de haber abierto lo ojos y haberme levantado del jodidamente cómodo sofá… empecé a ver en dónde andaba, y para mi sorpresa estaba de vuelta en la biblioteca.

-Bien, ahora, ¿como carajás llegue aqui chingados?- dije algo adormilado.

En ese momento veo que Spike baja de las escaleras y se dirige hacia a mi.

\- Oh vaya despertaste, me preguntaba cuándo te levantarias- dijo el dragoncito.

-Eh? Oh spike, eres tu, demonios me duele la cabeza- dije sobandome la cabeza.

\- No me sorprende, si oí de Applejack que te encargaste de una manada de timberwolves tu sólo- dijo maravillado para luego sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Que yo que?- dije incrédulo por un momento.

\- Sí… ¿Qué no te acuerdas?- dijo el bebé dragon.

-Este… aún tengo la memoria borrosa, recuerdo que estaba peleando con ellos, pero luego de eso, nada- dije algo pensativo.

-Creo que aún sigues cansado por lo de los timberwolves, ¿quieres algo de agua?- dijo spike amablemente.

\- Si me vendría bien compadre- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ok espera aquí, ahorita la traigo- Dijo para luego ir a la cocina.

En ese momento, me dio algo, como si me estuvieran tratando de llamar mi atención…

Me fije en todas partes, cada ventana y alrededor mío pero no daba con lo que sea que quisiera mi atención..

Hasta que vi algo en el cristal de mi reloj…

" _Ve al espejo de la pared"_ Era lo que estaba escrito en letras rojas y algo tenebrosas.

De inmediato vi alrededor para ver si encontraba dicho espejo, y pues sí, encontré uno colgando de una pared a lado de una estantería…

Me acerqué al espejo y vi mi reflejo… nada fuera de lo ordinario… hasta que vi mi reloj de nuevo.

En lugar del mensaje anterior, se encontraba otro en su lugar, este decía: "Mira tu reflejo"

Bien esto se esta volviendo raro… Mire en el espejo una vez más y vi mi reflejo nuevamente, pero en vez de encontrarme con el habitual yo, me topé con otra versión mía, muy diferente, esté tenía las mismas proporciones físicas mias, solo que lo que nos diferenciaba eran, sus ojos, eran negros y con la córnea de color rojo intenso, el cabello era idéntico sólo que variaba en una escala de rojos, y la ropa era la misma pero en escala de grises así como la televisión en los años 80.

La piel, era más blanca que la nieve y daba una vibra algo espeluznante, no lo podía creer, ¡¿Pero quien chingados es este wey?! ¡Porque estoy seguro que él no es yo!

- _ **Bueno… ¿no vas a saludar a tu reflejo?-**_ dijo la retorcida versión mía.

-ay wey- dije con miedo, ¡no está pasando ESTO!

-¿ _ **Eso es todo?, no estas dándome una buena primera impresión je…-**_ dijo calmadamente el espectro.

-¿Quien eres?- dije aun con miedo.

- _ **Tengo muchos nombres, algunos me llaman irá, otros angustia e incluso rabia, pero tu puedes llamarme Bloody Sinner-**_ dijo casualmente.

-¿Bloody Sinner? Tienes un nombre curioso…- dije imaginándome que sería este extraño ser para ganarse tal nombre.

- _ **Lo se, aunque tu tampoco tienes un nombre común, ¿o si Jerry?-**_ dijo Bloody pasando un poco al final.

-¿C-cómo sabes m-mi nombre?- dije aun mas asustado, esto no va bien.

-¿ _ **Que no es obvio?**_ \- dijo Bloody sonriendo, como si supiera algo que yo no se.

-Este… no- dije algo confuso.

-¡ _ **Es por que soy tu idiota!-**_ dijo Bloody algo molesto.

-*Khe verga?*... aguanta ¡¿QUE?!- dije y al mismo tiempo mi subconsciente ante esa revelación.

\- Es imposible, tu no eres yo, yo no me parezco a algo demoníaco que salió del inframundo- dije negando lo que había dicho.

- _ **Quizás Sí, quizás no, ¿tu que piensas?-**_ dijo muy sospechoso.

\- Bueno no lo se- dije impactado por lo que me había dicho.

- _ **Ok, supongo que quieres una explicación de lo que está pasando-**_ dijo Bloody.

 _ **-**_ No como crees… si me gusta estar de menso sin saber nada _ **-**_ dije muy sarcástico.

- _ **Vaya chistosito resultaste ser… bien te diré qué hago aquí y que soy… soy una manifestación de tu lado oscuro, esos sentimientos que tenías reprimiendo desde hace años, y del porqué estoy aquí, bueno quería conocerte en persona, y debo de admitir que me esperaba algo mejor-**_ dijo Bloody al examinarme con la vista.

\- Y para ser una representación de mis más oscuros sentimientos, no eres muy… aterrador, solo me asustarse por lo del espejo…- dije tratando de recuperar mi compostura.

- _ **Puedo ser aterrador si quiero, pero como yo soy tu, y te necesito con vida para poder seguí la mía, bueno no te daré un infarto si muestro mi verdadera forma-**_ dijo casualmente.

\- ok bueno saber eso, ¿espera como que me necesitas para vivir?- pregunte algo confuso.

- _ **Bueno, es muy obvio, soy parte de ti, tus demonios internos por así decirlo, la parte de ti que guardaba tu odio, celos, envidia y cosas asi, sin ti yo no existiría-**_ Dijo el demoníaco ser.

\- Bueno, si eres lo que estaba reprimiendo todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo fregados es que cobraste vida? Algo como tu ni siquiera debería existir en el plano material- dije tratando de hallar una explicación lógica.

 _ **\- Ni yo tengo idea, pero se siente bien estar vivo, o casi vivo, en realidad soy más como un fantasma, solo tu y entidades de gran poder pueden verme… eso creo-**_ Explicó Bloody.

-¿Ah así que sólo yo te puedo ver?, bien no quisiera que estuvieras causando problemas por ponyville por tu apariencia- dije algo aliviado.

- _ **y también entidades de gran poder, no lo olvides… y no te preocupes, No haré nada a menos claro que te amenacen o intenten hacerte un daño grave…-**_ Dijo Bloody algo monótono.

-valeeeee… bueno te veo luego… supongo?- dije algo extrañado por este raro encuentro.

- _ **Bien, nos vemos luego Jerry, ah y una cosa si quieres que te ayude o quieres hablar de algo en especial, solo consulta en espejo más cercano, es a algo aburrido estar aquí…-**_ Dijo serio Bloody.

Después de eso, el reflejo __se distorciono para luego volver a la normalidad y mostrar mi verdadero reflejo… me moví un poco para comprobarlo… sip, todo en orden.

Luego escuche el sonido de alguien acercándose a mí, era spike con el vaso de agua que le había encargado, me lo dio y empecé a beber hasta que el vaso quedó vacío.

-Ahhh gracias amigo necesitaba eso- le dije agradecido al dragoncito.

-No hay de qué- respondió spike felizmente.

En ese momento Spike me iba a contar lo que había pasado, pero fue interrumpido por una Twilight con un chingo de libros y algunos aparatos rodeados de la misma aura púrpura que salía de su cuerno.

-Oh ya despertaste, Bien necesito que me ayudes a hacer una pruebas para averiguar qué fue lo que te pasó cuando peleaste con esos timberwolves- dijo para luego empezar a preparar lo que había traído… eran muchas cosas en general, pero me asusto un poco algunas jeringas que tenía ahí, no me gustan las inyecciones de ningún tipo…. pero este posible momento de tortura fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose de repente… era pinkie, y estaba emocionada por algo.

-¡twilight! ¡Jerry! ¡tienen que ver esto, me encontré a alguien que quisiera que conozcan!- dijo feliz pinkie, rebotando más de lo usual.

*huh… ¿alguien? Eh lo que sea,mejor que quedarme con twilight y me examinen de forma minuciosa...* dije en mi cabeza, algo alegrado.

En ese momento todos nos fuimos detrás de pinkie la cual había salido como un rayo disparado hacia sugarcube corner, al parecer quien sea que pinkie quería que conociéramos estaba ahí…

En un santiamén nos encontrábamos en el lugar, twi y yo estamos algo cansados por correr tanto y en poco tiempo, peroné entro una duda en ese momento y decidí preguntar a pinkie algo sobre… quien sea que haya conocido…

-Errr pinks, ¿quién exactamente es quien quieres que veamos?- pregunte

-jijiji ya verás, está justo aquí dentro, lo encontré vagando en el bosque everfree y Se parece a ti Jerry, pero más diferente- dijo para luego entrar, yo me quede algo sorprendido, ¿alguien como yo?¿Acaso sera otro humano?

Sin más twilight y yo entramos para luego encontrar algo que no me esperaba…

-huh? ¿Oh hola, acaso son amigos de pinkie?-

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **Y bueno gente bonita eso es todo por hoy, perdón que haya tardado algo de tiempo en hacer esto, pero me da hueva escribir y eso que volveré a clase dentro de unas semanas no ayuda en nada, pero soy fuerte y creo que con mi nueva compañía aquí, logré hacer el otro cap…**

 **Bueno sin más que añadir me despido y gracias a** **dikr1229 por ayudarme con la ortografía e ideas para avanzar…**

 **Nos vemos pronto, Luiskiller214 OUT!**


	9. Notícias

**Gente aquí Luiskiller214 y pues que les digo… tengo unas malas noticias, estoy muy pinchis ocupado, ya que hace no más de 2 semanas inicié con mi servicio social y pues esta duro ya no tengo tiempo para nada y está pesadilla no terminará hasta la primera semana de noviembre… pero no todo es malo, que regresare es un hecho… ya que me gusta hacer esto, Pero el tiempo ahora está en mi contra y tengo que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir este semestre… pero no todo es malo… sólo son 2 meses que no? Así que no tendrán que esperar mucho jejeje además de que se me vine otra historia en mente que planeo publicar en diciembre si tengo tiempo… será una compensación por el tiempo perdido… y bueno eso era todo… nos vemos y feliz mes patrio… si tienes algo que decirme te invito a darme un PM para resolver alguna duda que tengas o sólo para platicar también si quieren… luiskiller214 dice hasta pronto**


End file.
